Let Me Love You
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for as long as they can remember, and over the years their affection for each other had grown into something much more than friendship. Just when Naruto was going to make his move, unfortunate events get in the way. Can the boys fight through the hard times? or will they forever be stuck in the "friend" zone? NaruSasu! Rated M!
1. Best Friends

**Laura: Ok what can I say about this... I found this on my computer from who knows how long ago and I'll admit, It wasn't supposed to be a NaruSasu story. Originally this was going to be a Twilight Fan Fiction... But after messing around with it a bit and adding my favourite Yaoi couple I was hooked! It may be complete junk but I just thought it would be nice if I could give you something else to read while I'm working on "A Blast From The Past" I have about 10 chapters for this story and I'm JUST working on chapter five, for ABFTP, so you see my dilemma.**

**Naruto: Just shut up and let them read.**

**Laura: Kay, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto unfortunately, but Sasuke does! **

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Hello Naruto, How are you?" Fugaku the chief of police greeted me at the front door. "Hey Fugaku, I'm good yourself?" Fugaku stepped aside and motioned for me to step in. I smiled at him and made my way into the living room. "Oh hanging in there" he replied behind me. "Any big news going on?" I asked staring at the news papers on the coffee table. "There's been a few robberies in a few towns over but other than that every thing seems to be fine." He said taking his seat back down on the couch in front of the flat screen tv.

"Well except for my wife making me go furniture shopping every damn day..." He grumbled to himself. "Sounds fun." I chuckled. "Naruto come on up!" I heard my best friend yell from upstairs. I smiled to myself, nodded to Fugaku then made my way up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile at the pictures of him and I on the wall as little kids. He was adorable with his big dimples and braces in his teeth, always wearing a goofy smile on his face. My favorite one is of us at Disneyland when he was giving me a noogie and smiling like an idiot the whole time. I didn't look much better pretending he was choking me to death.

I hurried to his bedroom door and knocked before entering. I always loved his room, it always had a unique feel to it. The walls were a dark blue with beautiful dark wood flooring, his walls were covered in posters of singers and actors he liked. On the left near his closet was a huge mahogany bookshelf filled with all sorts of different books from Romance to mystery. There on his single bed was my best friend. Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since Sasuke and I met in kindergarten we have been inseparable.

I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Sasuke, he's always had my back as I've had his. I remember in kindergarten a couple of jerks stole my stuffed fox Kyubbi, and hid him from me. Sasuke, who hated bullies even back then, yelled at the boys and told them they were meanie heads. After he told the teacher what had happened he spent his whole recess helping me look for him, at that moment I knew Sasuke and I would be best friends.

When we got into high school he never left my side, if people were jerks I would bitch out at the people who made fun of him for being so smart and he would tell the football players to fuck off if they would mock me for not making the team. We made quite an interesting pair, my Mum would always say that Sasuke and I were meant to be together...of course she didn't mean just as best friends, which was a little weird considering she was basically telling me to be gay, but I never really put much thought into that...

I knew that Sasuke was openly gay but I could never tell him that I...might be too. Of course we had our fair share of fights, like when he agreed to go out with that douche bag Neji Hyuuga. I told him he was stupid for agreeing and that he would just take advantage of him... Ya I could have handled it better but I knew who he really was, I knew how many dates he had a week, and I needed to protect him.

Sasuke did not appreciate me putting my two cents in and told me to mind my own damn buisness. He wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day and I regretted saying those things to him instantly, but later that night he showed up at my house with a cup of Ramen noodles (my favorite) and told me he wasn't going out with him, he understood that I was just looking out for him and that I wanted the best for him.

Sometimes I swear he could read my mind. We spent the rest of the night watching videos of people falling on YouTube than snuggled up on my bed and fell asleep in each others arms. I know how that sounds but Sasuke and I have always been like that, it was normal for us and we didn't care what anyone said about it, we weren't going to change. It was always impossible for me to stay mad at him, he's never actually done anything to make me seriously mad before (besides that whole thing with Neji) but for some reason I seem to fuck up a lot...

I cant' help it though, the worst was always the dates, I hated hearing about them, every time he gushed about going on a "perfect" date with some douche from our class there was a slight burning in my chest, I didn't really know what it was but I didn't like it... So here he is, my brilliant best friend, sitting indian style on his bed, smiling at me with his dark ebony eyes fixed on my blue ones. I couldn't help but give him my signature crooked smile. I quickly made my way over to his bed. "Hey" He grinned at me as I sat down next to him.

"So" I said, as he continued to smile at me. "Are we really going to do this?" He laughed but nodded his head. "I want to know what's so interesting about **IT**" I chuckled to myself knowing he didn't want to say **IT** out loud. "ooookkkk...but what about your parents?" Sasuke jumped off his bed and headed towards his black lap top. "My Mum went shopping and we'll hear my Dad if he comes up stairs...besides he's watching cop shows, do you really think he's going to walk away from that?" He said with a smirk.

I sighed and made my way over to him, pulling out a chair in the process. "So are we just gonna search the web or do you-" "I picked a site" He interrupted as he logged into his lap top, I couldn't help but grin at him. He looked up at me and blushed slightly. "Don't think I'm weird! I just...I figured it would be easier than wasting time searching for one..." I nodded still smiling. Sasuke turned back to the screen and mumbled "asshole" under his breath. I chuckled then sat down next to Him. As Sasuke opened up the internet I couldn't help but think about what we were about to do.

This morning in Social Studies, Sasuke and I were silently reading our text books when the whispers started. It was Temari and Ten Ten, the head cheerleader and co captain, also known as the "Stuck up bitches who think there better than everyone else" as Sasuke put it. I tried to concentrate on my book but it was impossible with their constant giggling behind us, I eventually gave up trying to ignore them and started to listen. "He was so hot I swear to god I'd fuck him any day" Ten Ten giggled and I could imagine her twirling her dark brown hair with her finger. I rolled my eyes and groaned, of course they were talking about boys...

Sasuke lifted his head and smiled at me knowingly. I smiled a little back but couldn't help but listen to them again. "I know right, I got wet just watching them fuck, damn could that girl scream." I had to do a double take on what they were saying. what the hell? they watched...people...wait oh my god they're talking about PORN in class? What the hell is wrong with these girls? "Ya let's try to find a new site tomorrow ok?" Tanya said followed by a set of giggles. Not only were they watching it but they were watching it together! I don't understand girls.

I sneaked a glance at Sasuke and saw him staring at his book again but I could tell he wasn't reading, he was listening. So here we are about to watch our first porno together... now I know that might seem creepy but...what could it hurt? The worst that could happen is we get a boner in front of each other... This might not be such a good idea."Teme are you sure wanna do this? It's gonna be...I don't know weird." He glanced at me from the corner of him eye. "Scared you're gonna get turned on Uzumaki?" "Yes." I said seriously.

Sasuke chuckled then went back to typing on the computer. "What's the site called?" "It's a surprise" He said smiling to himself. I sighed and waited for his computer to load up. "Oh come on old girl don't fail me now." Sasuke whispered to himself. "Sasuke, why don't you just let me buy you a new one?" His computer is crap, I've offered many times before but he always refuses. "Because I won't let you buy me anything else Naruto. You spend too much on me as it is."

It was true, I have bought Sasuke a lot of things (with lots of complaining on his part) and on birthdays I would always buy the most exquisite thing I could find, which just so happened to cost a lot of money, but I didn't mind, I loved buying Sasuke things it's not like I couldn't afford it with my Dad being a succesful doctor and all. I sighed in defeat and watched him refresh the page. "Wow the one time we wanna watch por-...**IT** and the internet wont work, does this only happen to me?!" I couldn't help but laugh, Sasuke did have terrible luck.

He fell down constantly and always got hit in the face with dodge balls in gym. He says it was bad luck, I say its lack of cordanation."**AH HA**!" He yelled causing me to jump. "Sorry..." He said embarrassed. "But it worked!" I smiled and gave him an unenthusiastic thumbs up. "Your not into this are you?" He asked quietly. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "Shit do you think this is creepy? do you think I'm a total freak who enjoys watching people do it with my best friend in the room?!" He was panicking now, his breaths were short and shallow and he looked close to tears. "What?! no! not at all!" His body immediately relaxed.

"I just...I don't know I mean why is this important?" "It's not." He replied a little to quickly, I gave him a "yah right look" and he sighed. "Look it's not **REALLY** important but come on I think were the only teenagers who haven't ever watched **it**... it's damn peer pressure!" He whined crossing his arms. I chuckled at his expression, he looked cute. "Alright well hurry up I haven't got all night." He smiled at me then went back to the computer. The next half hour we spent watching pornos, luckily nothing gave me a boner (amazing I know) I decided watching Sasuke's reactions were more fun to watch.

The way his eyes would pop out of their sockets when the couple did something strange, the disgusted look he got when they did the BDSM thing, at one point he actually dug his face into my shoulder and laughed uncontrollably. It was quite entertaining. "Ok one more than we ca-" He was cut off by his bedroom door slowly creaking open. "Sasuke I just-" Sasuke squeaked and started clicking buttons trying to shut the computer off. I quickly reached over and clicked the escape key just as his Dad was coming into the room. "Wanted to tell you I'm..." "Ya Dad?" He said a little to sweetly.

"I'm working late tomorrow so I won't able to help you with your broken draws. We can do it another day ok?" "Ok" He replied quickly. I stared at my feet to try to hide my growing smile. "Alright...Goodnight." he came over and patted him on the head then made his way to the door. "Goodnight Naruto." "Goodnight sir." I replied as my chuckles started escaping. We stayed silent until we heard the click of the door telling us we were once again alone. Sasuke let out a big sigh of relief as I burst into laughter.

"Did he see?!" Sasuke asked twiddling his thumbs, I shook my head still laughing. "I don't know Sasuke but that was fucking hilarious!" I said, covering my mouth with my hand, trying to silence myself. A slow smile started to spread across his face and he started to chuckle. "Oh god did you see his face! he knows were up to something." He said through his laughter. I nodded trying to control my breathing. At the end of our laughing fit we were both close to tears, Sasuke went into the bathroom to change into is PJ's while I shut down his computer and made my way to the window seat that I helped Fugaku make.

I sat down and couldn't help but think about Sasuke. I really was lucky to have someone like him, every boy and girl in our grade asks him out but he always stays with me. I can't really blame them for falling for him though, Sasuke was perfect, from his long lean legs all the way up to his silky raven locks. I never understood what he saw in me, he tells me he was the geeky boy that nobody liked as a child and yet here he is, boys and girls drooling over him and president of the activity comite for Konoha highschool. Geek my ass, he's amazing...

Now you might be wondering why were still **JUST** friends, don't get me wrong saying that I was Sasuke's boyfriend couldn't make me happier but... I won't risk our friendship because of my selfish need for more of him, besides I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I'm gay! I'm happy with what I got and I hope he is too. "Whatcha looking at?" I turned around to see Sasuke prancing into the room with his favorite black PJ pants on and a dark gray tank top. The shirt allowed me to see some of his smooth, un blemished skin around his stomach. "Nothing in particular." I said giving him my crooked smile.

He smiled back then wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. "Thanks." "For what?" I chuckled, putting my arms around him. "For watching...porn with me." He whispered it, like it was a bad word. I chuckled again and started to rub small circles on his back. "No prob Teme, what are best friends for?" He chuckled then pulled back. "You wanna stay tonight?" He asked heading back over to his bed. "I can't, I didn't bring my stuff." I sighed wishing I wasn't such an idiot for rushing out of the house without thinking about my suitcase. "Can't you sleep in your clothes?" He smirked giving me a "are you stupid look?"

I chuckled then leaned against the window sill. "I don't have my school stuff either smart ass." "We can get it in the morning." He said pulling the covers back. "No offence Sasuke but you take forever to get ready, by the time we leave the house and grab my back pack we'll have missed 2 classes." I said grinning at him. He paused his movements then glared at me. "Fine" He grumbled getting under the covers. "I'll just stay here...all alone.." He sighed looking around the room. "In this cold bed...wake up in the morning to an empty...unwelcoming house." I groaned and rolled my eyes "that's not going to work, besides you Mom will be here." I said making my way to the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard whimpering coming from behind me. I spun around and sure enough Sasuke was giving me the puppy dog pout. Looking into his big, dark eyes and seeing his lip quiver... I had no chance. I sighed and walked back over to him. "Ok that works..." I mumbled, the smile that Sasuke gave me was completely worth missing any class. I pulled my orange hoodie off and snuggled next to him in the bed, since it was a single I had to wrap my arms around him to keep either one of us from falling off (not that I mind) Sasuke sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Good night Naruto.." He whispered already falling into unconsciousness. I smiled. "Goodnight Sasuke..."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of something crashing on the floor, it sounded like glass shattering. I sat up slowly noticing that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, I rubbed my eyes and peered out into the hall where a light was coming from the bathroom "Shit..." I heard Sasuke whisper quietly. My body suddenly seemed to go into panic mode. ...glass... **"Sasuke!" **I yelled hoping out of the bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

I pushed open the door and the first thing I saw was shattered glass next to the sink, I assumed it was a cup from the little designs on the broken pieces. I looked up to my left and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, even more pale than usual. I glanced down and noticed he was holding his hand. **Shit!** I carefully made my way around the glass and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sasuke are you ok? What happened?" He stared at me for a second before blinking his eyes repeatedly. "I-I knocked over the cup and-and tried to clean it up."

He stopped as a shiver took over his body. I noticed he was starting to slide down the wall and my grip on him tightened. "Sasuke we need to get you down stairs I need to look at your hand. Where's your Mom?" "She.. left early to give my Dad breakfast at the station..." His head lolled to the side as his eyes started to flutter. Sasuke had a horrible fear of blood. The tiniest speck of blood had him getting dizzy or nauseous.

"Oh no you don't" I said pulling him back up to me. "Come on Sasuke stay with me." I bent down and picked him up bridal style, as I carefully made my way by the glass Sasuke started to whisper my name. "Come on Sasuke stay with me." I whispered making my way into the kitchen. I carefully placed him on one of the counters and hurried to the sink to grab a dish towel. Sasuke was silent as I soaked the cloth in warm water, it made me afraid that he had passed out.

I turned around and felt relieved to see his eyes were open but he was still pale, he could go any minute. I made my way over to him and positioned myself between his legs. "Sasuke I need to look now ok?" He nodded slightly, staring at the floor, I lifted up his hand and saw a cut on his thumb, not bad enough for stitches but bad enough to bleed...A lot. That's a thing about fingers, they tend to bleed quiet a bit. I whipped it of carefully and told him to keep pressure on it while I got a band-aid.

See there were other perks to being the son of a doctor besides money, he taught me a lot about how to take care of people so I would know how to handle something like this, with cuts he always said keep pressure on it. I came back down the stairs hoping he was still conscious. I came in the kitchen to see Sasuke staring out the window while holding his hand tightly. Good boy. I quickly bandaged up his finger and casually kissed it which earned me a slight smile from him.

I managed to get rid of the blood stained towel without him seeing and came back to stand between his legs. "Are you ok?" I asked softly, he nodded once and smiled, his color was finally starting to come back to normal and I couldn't help but sigh with relief. "What were you doing Sasuke?" I asked looking at the clock on the stove "It's only 6:50." I turned back to see him smiling sheepishly at me. "I was trying to be ready early so when we picked up your stuff we wouldn't be late."

... Now I feel like an ass, It's my fault he's hurt! If I hadn't of made a big deal about it... "Sasuke I'm so sorry." "Why are you apologizing?" He asked confused "I'm the one who picked up glass with my bare hands." I couldn't help but chuckle. "You know your not supposed to do that right?" I asked with a smirk. "Ya...now.." I laughed again and shook my head. "Sasuke what am I going to do with you?" "Put me in a straight jacket so I can't hurt myself..." He mumbled while hoping off the counter.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked as I watched him stagger over to the living room. "Fine...Hey do you know where my back pack is?" I smiled and nodded toward the front door. That's my Sasuke, 2 minutes ago he was about to pass out cold on the floor and now he's happy as a clam wanting to go to school. If I cut my finger I would tell my parents that I would die if I went to school just to get out of it. I decided to keep watch on him as he ran around the house getting his things ready.

Around 7:20 Sasuke was ready to go, I was pretty impressed, at this rate I would have time to get my stuff, have a shower AND change my clothes. I smiled as he pulled me out of the house (with his good hand) and locked the door behind us. We ended up taking Sasuke's new car seeing as that was the only vehicle available. I suddenly regretted walking to his house last night, if I had brought my Volvo I could have left by myself at a good time and Sasuke might not of gotten hurt.

I frowned. "It's not your fault Naruto." Sasuke said as we pulled into my drive way. "Sasuke can you read my mind? Like seriously?" He smirked as I cut the engine. "No but I can read your face and it's not your fault I'm a clutz remember?" I smiled at him and opened my door. "I'll see you at school." I said getting out of my seat. "Hey Naruto?" I turned around just as I was going to shut the door, Sasuke smiled sweetly at me. "Thanks for taking care of me." I grinned back and nodded then I closed the door and jogged up to my porch. I turned back around to see Sasuke in the driver's seat with the window rolled down. "See ya later Dobe!" He yelled as he backed out of the drive way. I sighed and leaned against the front door. I have **GOT** to get a grip...

* * *

**Laura: So that's it! Please let me know if you want more of this or if I should just trash it? It would really be helpful to me :)**

**Sasuke: Fun fact! That whole thing with the blood was a re-enactment of how Laura freaks out when she see's blood!**

**Laura: How is that fun?... I practically faint!**

**Sasuke: *Rolls eyes* You could never be a ninja.**

**Laura: *Sighs sadly* I know...**


	2. Party time

**Laura: Ok here is chapter two! I apologize for any mistakes I missed... I was editing this at 2 am so...**

**Naruto: You should really stop doing that.**

**Laura: Ya I know...**

**Sasuke: Sleep is important dumb ass.**

**Laura: I said I know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto but I REEEEEALLY wish I did :P**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

The rest of the day was very uneventful, I had to change Sasuke's bandages twice because they started to bleed again and he refused to tell anyone during class so he would meet me in the bathroom and let me work on him. I was thankful he distracted himself by telling me about Kankuro's big party tonight. Sasuke had mentioned that we were both invited to this little shin dig but of course it wouldn't be little at all.

I've heard about Kankuro's wild parties before and most of them ended with the cops being involved, but most people say that it was a blast and there would never be a better party than his's. Sasuke and I usually have movie nights on Fridays but I thought what the hell? If were invited, let's go. "So you guys coming to the party tonight?" Ino asked us as we made our way into the school parking lot. "uh..." Sasuke looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

I smiled at him then turned to Ino. "Ya we'll be there." "eep! this is going to be so much fun!" My sister Sakura squealed from behind me, next to her boyfriend and my good friend Lee. "Sasuke, Ino, you guys wanna come to my place for make overs?" Sakura asked as she approached her red porch. "Of course!" Ino replied "Choji is going to be there and I need to look hot." I chuckled at her dazed expression when she mentioned Choji's name.

She's been crushing on him for months but never actually had the guts to tell him. "Sasuke? How about you?" Ino and Sakura turned to smile at him. Sasuke frowned then leaned against my Volvo. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can dress me up like a Barbie." He responded, pouting a little. "Yes we can." and with that Sakura and Lee disappeared into her car and left the parking lot.

I chuckled as I watched Sasuke's horrified expression. "Don't worry Sasuke, I wont let her pluck your eye brows or anything." Ino said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gee thanks for putting that in my head Ino" He said with a smirk. Ino giggled then waved to us and headed for her car. I leaned next to Sasuke and smiled at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how you would look with no eye brows." I said while wiggling my eye brows.

"**Naruto**!" He yelled and slapped me on the shoulder. "That's not funny! Your sister seriously scares me sometimes!" I chuckled and raised my hands in defence. "Ok I'm sorry, but come on I'm sure you'll be fine...no one really needs eye brows..." **"NARUTO!"** He shrieked. I ducked away from his punch and ran to my car door, I hopped in before he could catch me and pulled out of my spot. "See ya later!" I yelled through the window with a smirk. Sasuke gave me his best death glare and flipped the bird on me which caused me to laugh even louder.

Three hours later, Sasuke was being pulled up my stairs by Ino and Saukra. "Naruto tell me when Lee gets here." Sakura yelled going into the bathroom with Ino on her heals. Sasuke pulled out of their grip as they disappeared into the bathroom, he came back down the stairs and stared at me. His expression was grim. "If I'm not back in an hour call the cops." I threw my head back and laughed at his serious expression.

"I mean it!" He hissed while grabbing the collar of my shirt. " ** .COPS**." He repeated. I sobered up and nodded to him seriously. "Sasssssukkkke." Sakura sung from the bathroom. Sasuke groaned then planted a very fake smile on his face. "cooooooooooomiiiiiiiing" He replied in the same annoying tune. I laughed as I watched him stomp up the stairs and disappear into the bathroom. "Make sure to give him lots of make up!" "**I'M NOT WEARING MAKE UP DAMMIT!"**

* * *

After watching a few episodes of Family Guy I decided it was time for me to get changed, I jogged up the stairs hearing giggles from the bathroom as I went, and headed for my room. I was surprized to find clothes waiting for me on my bed. Sakura. As much as I hate to admit it, she had pretty good fashion sense. I pulled on my favorite light orange shirt, with a Japanese symbol on the left shoulder, and a pair of black jeans. I checked myself over in the mirror trying to think of something to do with my hair...but really what was the point? It's like a bush up there.

I figured I better give the girls and Sasuke a 10 minute warning before I left them. Don't judge me! It's been way more than an hour. 'Sasuke's going to kill me' I thought as I made my way back to the bathroom. "Sakura. 10 minutes, that's how much longer I'm gonna wait, got it?" I heard more giggling then was surprized when the door flew open. It was Ino. "I'm ready, let's go down stairs and give them a minute shall we?" I nodded and followed her down stairs. I ignored the muffled cry for help from Sasuke as the bathroom door closed again.

Ino looked very beautiful, her bleach blonde hair was curled and hanging over her shoulders with a cute butterfly clip holding her bangs in place. She wore a well fitted dark blue dress that complimented her body nicely, and some black ballet flats. 'Choji is definitely going to notice her tonight' I thought. "So" Ino said sitting down on the couch. "Can I ask you a personal question?" I immediately felt my body tense up...I don't like personal questions... "Sure" I said with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant. "Why haven't you and Sasuke ever...gotten out of the friend zone?" Well that was unexpected.

"You think I'm gay?" Was my genius reply. Ino just smiled and refused to answer me. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, I started bouncing back and forth on my feet. "He and I are best friends" "I know that dumb ass, but why haven't you two gone out? like on an actual date?" A warm shiver ran down my back as I thought of taking Sasuke on a date... Sure we've been out tons of times together but **NEVER** on a date.

"Uh...I mean I'm not gay but..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Ino smirked. "Maybe not, but you could be Bi, I mean he talks about you all the time and you seem so close to him..." I smiled at the thought of Sasuke talking about me. "We are close." I said with a shrug. "But?" She promoted waiting for me to continue. "I don't know...He and I have been best friends so long... If I had feelings for him, **WHICH I DON'T**, it wouldn't matter because he doesn't see me that way." "**ARE YOU INSANE?!"** Ino yelled causing me to jump back. "Like really Naruto, are you** blind?!"** I stared at her confused. "You honestly think he doesn't like you? Naruto he l-" She got cut off by the sound of heels coming down the stairs.

At that moment I wanted to yank my hair out in fusteration...Why does it seem like every time someone is going to say something important something interrupts them?! I turned around to see Sakura galloping down the stairs with an angry expression on her face. She was wearing a tight hot pink mini dress that ended a few inches above her knees. God I wish she wouldn't wear that shit...it's gross. "Sakura forget it. it's not that bad right?" Ino asked as Sakura entered the living room. Instead of answering her she turned to me. "Your best friend is impossible!" She hissed, just then the door bell rang and her whole face lit up as she raced for the door.

'Sasuke what did you do now?' I smiled to myself as I looked back to Ino. "What were you about to say before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked with my best smile. She open her mouth to reply but shut it tight as her eyes fixed on the stairs behind me. I turned around and momentarily lost my breath. There standing at the bottom of the stairs was Sasuke in a well fitted, blue buttoned up shirt. He had a small silver chain around his neck to add a little bling and as my gaze traveled down his body, I could feel my body heating up at the sight of his skin-tight blue jeans that looked like they were painted on his body.

He completed his outfit with simple black sneakers that had little read swirls on them. I grinned. 'That's the Sasuke I know.' I thought. Simple yet completely sexy at the same time. I gazed back up his body and landed on his face. "Well?" Sasuke asked spinning around in a little circle. "Am I party material?" I smirked at him then shook my head slowly. "I don't know... I was sort of looking forward to the make up." He glared at me and I laughed. "But you look good... more than good.." "Thanks" He said biting his lip. "So do you." I scoffed. "Oh please, I look like a traffic cone." Sasuke laughed then made his way to my side. "Maybe.. but a sexy traffic cone!" I laughed and put my arm around his shoulders. "Thanks Sasuke."

"**OK LETS GO GO GO!"** Sakura cheered coming around the corner with a smiling Lee following. Ino got off the couch and we all headed to the front door. All the way to the garage Sakura was giving Sasuke the evil eye. "Look Sakura!" Sasuke said annoyed. "I'm not going to let you dress me up in some skin-tight, male stripper outfit that screams "fuck me" just so you can play dress up, the jeans are bad enough!" I stopped dead in my tracks. The only words I heard were skin-tight, male stripper, and fuck me. I swallowed hard and quickly jumped into my car, images of Sasuke spreading through my head like wild-fire.

I shut my eyes tight and prayed that my growing erection would go away. Think gross things, think gross things. My parents having sex, Old people's asses...Sakura in that dress... Yup that did it. I jumped as the passenger door opened and Sasuke hopped in. He sighed and closed his eyes. "You sure about this?"He asked turning to face me. "I mean these parties get pretty wild...not that I'd know but I hear things..." He bit his lip, a nervous habit of his and started fidgeting in his seat. "Sasuke we don't have to go, we can stay home..." I said a little disappointed.

I've never been to a **GOOD** party before, most of them have been crap so I was really looking forward to this one. "No. No were going I just..." He paused then looked me straight in the eyes. "Just don't leave me alone ok?" I stared at his worried face and felt a little guilty. It was obvious he didn't want to go to this party and I couldn't help but feel bad. "I promise I won't" I said lifting my pinky ya go ahead and laugh but Sasuke and I have always pinky swore and were not about to stop just because were teenagers. He smiled at me and locked our fingers together. "Thanks."

* * *

We got to the party in less than 15 minutes and made our way to the front door. Cars were parked everywhere, some even going down the road into another street. I could hear the loud base of the music coming up the front pouch and cringed. Goodbye hearing. Sakura pulled Lee ahead of us and ran in first, Sasuke grabbed my arm almost painfully and let me walk him in. Damn...What was he so scared about? It's just a party. **MY GOD** was I wrong.

As soon as we stepped inside my nose was filled with the scent of sweat and beer. Yum... The whole bottom floor of the house was filled with dancing bodies twisting and grinding against each other, in the far left corner I saw a bar and all the different types of alcohol. Damn how did he swing that? Sasuke's grip on my arm got tighter as we made our way to the back of the crowd, I pulled us down on a couch and let out a big breath. "Wow this is...awesome." I said looking around the room, taking in the flashing lights and all the drunken teens. "Scary..." Sasuke whisper next to me.

I turned to him and gave him a reassuring look. "Come on Teme cheer up, lets dance, have some drinks, and have fun!" I stood up and extended my hand to him, he hesitated for a minute but grabbed my hand and followed me onto the dance floor. I found us a spot and spun around to face him as 'Those nights' by Skillet came on. I grabbed his hand and spun him around causing him to laugh out loud, then pulled him back to my chest as the lyrics started to flow out of the huge speakers. "I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all it was better than going mad"

I tightened my grip around him and sighed. "For trying to solve all the problems that were going through forget them all cause all those nights we would stand and never fall together we faced it all remember when we" I gave him one last spin then let go so we could do our own thing as the chorus came on. "Staying up late in the dark of night in a dark room lit by the tv light, through all the hard times in my life those night kept me alive." I smiled as I watched Sasuke bounce up and down grinning like a 5-year-old. "Listen to radio play all night didn't wanna go home to another fight, through all the hard times in my life those nights kept me alive."

I allowed him to spin me around in a few circles not caring how stupid I looked and laughed along with him. As the song came to a close I pulled Sasuke back to my chest and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed into my chest. "Naruto..." He said just loud enough for me to hear over the music. He pulled out of our embrace and bit his lip. "I just realized something..." "What?" I asked smiling. "We totally ditched Ino" My smile faltered a little...oops we kind of did ditch her. "I'm sure she's fine." I said, patting his back. Suddenly Sasuke started to smirk. "She's more than fine." Sasuke lifted his hand and pointed towards the stair case.

I followed his gaze and saw Ino heading up the stairs with...Choji. I smiled and turned back to Sasuke. "You don't think..." He trailed off, his eyes getting wider. I chuckled and nodded my head. "Someone's getting laid." I said grinning as I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Oh god.." He grumbled. "Do you know what this means?!" "Ino isn't coming home tonight?" I joked, nudging his arm playfully. "No...well yes but this also means she's going to **TELL** me about it!" I laughed at his disgusted expression. "Well can't be much worse than watching porn." I winked at him and he blushed a light pink. "Yes it is...would you ever like to hear about me having sex for the first time?" I stared at him horrified. "Absolutely not." 'Unless it was with me' I thought... Wow... I am **so** gay for this man.

Sasuke chuckled as a slow song came on. "Oh I love this one!" He squeaked as he placed my hands on his hips and wrapped his arms around my neck. I swallowed hard as I left the soft fabric of his shirt in his hips under my skin. The worry of someone seeming me like this was gone just as fast as it had come. No one would really care anyway. "What are you thinking about?" "Hmm?" I asked, losing my train of thought. Sasuke smiled sweetly at me. "Your wearing your thinking face...What's up?" I smiled at him and shrugged. "Oh just stuff." "Like what?" He asked, his grip on my neck tightening. I hesitated.

Maybe now was the time to tell him... The scene was perfect, his arms around me, mine around him, swaying to "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, under the yellow and pink lights. I stared into his eyes for a long moment, playing out different ways to say it in my head. Sasuke's smile slowly started to disappear as he took in my serious expression. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned, at this point we had stopped dancing and were just holding one another. "Sasuke..." I began. "I've been thinking..." "Yes?" He prompted, his expression confused beyond belief. "About...a-about me and about us." I managed to stammer out.

Sasuke's face just got more confused. "What about us?" He said quietly. He almost looked hurt, like I was going to declare him my enemy or something. I wrapped my arms around his back to prove I wasn't going anywhere. "We've been friends for a long time now-" "Since kindergarten." He smiled proudly. "Ya" I chuckled. "Since kindergarten, and over the years we've become great friends-" "Best friends" He corrected. I smiled and held him closer. "The best of friends...but I haven't been totally honest with you... or myself for that matter..." I paused and waited for his reaction.

He just smiled at me, encouraging me to go on. "About my** feelings**." I slowly continued. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Naruto were going to talk about feelings? Really?" I could tell that I was losing his interest fast, I removed my hands from his back and gently grabbed his shoulders. "Sasuke this is important." Sasuke immediately froze and stared at me, concerned again. "Sasuke I think I l-" "Naruto!" I let out a loud growl as I turned around to see Lee and my best friend Kiba rushing towards me. What the hell did I say about interruptions?!

I let go of Sasuke as they made their way to my side. "Dude, someone's challenging you to beer pong, come play." Kiba said slapping me on the back which caused me to stumble forward a bit. "Who?" "Me!" I glared at them for a long moment then turned back to Sasuke. He looked a little dazed and confused. "I'm gonna go with the guys." Sasuke's head immediately shot up and he stared at me. "W-what?" He stammered, just then some rap song that I recognized to be "Beast" by Tech 9 came on.

Before I had a chance to continue I was being dragged away by Lee and Kiba. "I'll be back!" I yelled over the music but was pretty sure he didn't hear me. I pushed them from me as we headed into the back yard. I immediately wanted to go back to Sasuke but figured if I tried to escape the boys would just hunt me down again. One game of beer pong, what could happen?

* * *

**Laura: There's something very strange about all this... It's extremely weird seeing Naruto characters in this story. You don't get it cuz you never saw the original but I did O.o**

**Naruto: Lmao Sakura is my sister?!**

**Laura: Hey! I told you this was originally a Twilight fan fiction! Naruto was Edward and Sakura was Alice... so they have to be siblings! Besides, I think it's kinda cute :S**

**Sasuke: It's weird.**

**Laura: Whatever. The pairings are probably going to be a little weird anyway, again not my fault this is just how it is.**

**Naruto: Thanks for reading people! Leave a review if you can! See ya next time!**


	3. Neji Hyuga

**Laura: ...I'm ashamed v.v**

**Naruto: You should be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto but sometimes I like to pretend I do :s**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

'Relax' I kept telling myself, breath in breath out...in...out... Your being ridicules Sasuke! It's just a party, stop being a wimp! I quickly hurried over to an empty spot on a couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. Great I thought now I must look like a scared little baby. Why would he do that to me? Why would he leave me? He promised, and what's worse is he **PINKY** promised. You don't break a pinky promise...**EVER.**

One thing I didn't mention to Naruto was that I've never been to a party before, not like this anyway, everything around me made me worried, especially the alcohol. Dancing with Naruto calmed me down a little and I let myself enjoy our time but when he started to talk about us and feelings I got nervous. I'm not stupid, I've seen the movies where boys say "lets talk about us" or "we need to talk" and in every one of them the girl ends up crying. Now he may not of said that exactly but it was pretty damn close.

He startled me a little when he grabbed my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes, he looked very serious and determined. "Sasuke I think I l-" was all he got out before Lee and his friend Kiba came barging through the crowd for Naruto. I felt sick as he told me he was going to leave me, he tried to continue but was pulled away and lost in the crowd. So here I was sitting alone on this big couch, down right scared.

"Hey Sasuke" I jumped and spun my head around to see Neji Hyuga smiling down at me. "Umm hi..." I said not making eye contact. "You ok? You look kinda worried" He asked sitting down next to me. I tensed and refused to respond to him. He sighed then rubbed his hands over his face. "Look Sasuke, I don't know why you hate me so much but im just trying to be friendly" I kept my gaze to the floor. "Fine" He said getting up with a groan. "I'll just leave you alo-" "No!" I yelled over the loud music.

Before my mind could catch up with my body I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt as if my life depended on it. He turned back to face me with a confused expression, but sat back down "I'm sorry..." I said letting go of him. "I'm just a little jumpy...This is my first teen party..." "Oooooooh" Neji said slumping back in his spot. "I get it, ahh Sasuke there's nothing to be worried about, It's totally under control" I glanced up at him with a look that clearly said "do you think I'm stupid?"

He chuckled then gestured towards the dance floor. "trust me Sasuke this is nothing compared to what I've seen...**nothing**" He said turning back to smirk at me. I smiled back slightly. "So if your so scared of parties and stuff...why are you here?" I sighed then looked at my lap as I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes.. "My best friend wanted to come..." "Naruto right?" I nodded, afraid that if I kept talking I would start to cry.

"And he left you knowing this was your first big bash?" "He didn't know it was my first" I whispered. "But he knew you were scared?" I nodded as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but lean into the touch. "That's messed up" He said under his breath, I nodded as I sniffled into his chest. "Hey" He said, pulling me back so he could look at my face. "I'm here now ok? Your not alone" I nodded quickly then pulled him in for a hug to thank him for being so kind.

"Come on" He said pulling us both off the couch. "Let's go somewhere quiet" I nodded and let him guide me through the crowd of people to a near by bathroom. I was hesitant to go in but he assured me that this was the only quiet place we could talk. As he shut the door behind us I made my way over to the sink to splash cold water on my face. After I was done, I stood back up and saw Neji leaning against the door through the mirror, his hands were in his pockets and he was smiling, more like smirking at me.

"So..." I trailed off as he took a step towards me. "Sasuke you are very beautiful" I blushed and automatically took a step back. "Thanks" I mumbled, as he took a step closer. At that moment he looked like a lion hunting his prey, I could feel my legs start to shake as I backed up into the wall. "Well..." I said trying to keep a calm voice. "Thank you for...comforting me, I really appreciate it but I better go find my friends"

I nodded to him then quickly headed for the door. Before I could even take a third step I was being pinned up against the wall, his finger nails dug into my skin and I whimpered from pain. "What are you **doing!?"** I yelled trying to push him off me. "So sexy" He replied, his voice low and raspy. Before I could shout for help he crushed his lips to mine. Hard and dominantly, he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I whimpered as angry tears fell down my face.

While keeping me pinned against the wall he pushed his leg in between my thighs and started to rub me through my jeans. I gasped into his mouth and tried again to push him away, this only caused his grip to tighten on my arms. He finally removed his mouth from mine and started to suck on my neck. **"STOP!"** I yelled, wiggling under his grasp. **"Help me! Someone help me!"**

I felt Neji chuckle against my skin. "No one can hear you Sasuke" He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. It was true...no one would be able to hear me, the music was far to loud, even if I had a blow horn they still wouldn't hear me. But I had to try. **"HELP! PLEASE HELP! NEJI STOP!"** He slid his hand from my arm to my right hip and grabbed the hem of my shirt. My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized what was about to happen...

He was going to rape me...right here...right...Now. A new set of tears came rolling down my face as realisation hit me. I pushed against him with all my might but that didn't stop him from pulling my shirt up and pinching my right nipple hard. I cried out in pain. "Do you like that?" He grinned in my face. "I bet you do you little slut"** "No!"** I screamed, turning my face away from him. His right hand slowly slid down my back side and stopped at the top of my jeans.

Neji licked his lips and smiled evilly at me. "How about we take these off" He said while putting one finger into the drawstring of my pants. "**NO**!" I wailed as I thrashed around on the wall. "**Stop fighting me**!" He roared. Faster than I could keep up with, Neji pushed his hand into my jeans and shoved two fingers inside of my ass. I cried out as he moved them inside of me roughly.

I closed my eyes praying that this was a horrible nightmare that I would wake up from any minute. **'Naruto'** I suddenly thought. I need **Naruto!** Neji slammed his lips back to mine causing my head to smash into the wall with a loud thud. His grip on me slightly faltered and that's all I needed. I brought my arm up and smashed it into the side of his head and he stumbled backwards as I ran for the door.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Ugh. I **HATE** beer pong. Who can drink warm beer and be happy about it? Luckily I didn't have to drink more than 3 cups because Kiba really sucks at this game, but my mouth still tasted like dirty socks. I passed on round two and headed back inside. I needed to find Sasuke. The party was still in full swing, bopping to the beat of "She wolf" as I made my way through the crowd. Most of the people on the dance floor had been there all night. Don't they ever get tired?

I stopped at the bar and stood on my tippy toes to see over the crowd. No Sasuke. Hmm where could he of gone? I glanced over to the bathrooms but still saw nothing. I started to panic. Where is he? I took one more sweep of the crowd and just saw the top of his head moving my way. I smiled to myself and waited for him, but he wasn't coming towards me, he was heading for the door **beside** me. It was then I noticed he was rushing through the crowd.

I moved over a bit so I could be in his path. Sasuke broke through the crowd like a hurricane and slammed into me. I wrapped my arms around him to steady us and pulled him to the wall near the door. "Teme?" I asked as I pulled him back to look at his face. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and his lip was quivering furiously. **"Sasuke!"** I yelled panicked. "What's wrong?" Sasuke slammed his hands on my chest and pushed. **Hard.**

I fell back a couple of steps and almost pushed over a few people. I regained my balance and stared back at Sasuke completely confused. His hands were bawled into fists at his sides and his face showed nothing more than hurt. Before I could grab him, he took off through the door and down the front porch. I was right behind him. He slowed his pace to a walk but didn't stop as he passed the cars that were parked on the road.

"Sasuke!" I yelled chasing after him, he ignored me and continued to walk. **"Sasuke stop!"** I tried again. Nothing."**SASUKE**!" I hollered. Finally he stopped and we both froze. He slowly turned around to face me. Boy if looks could kill... "What?" He said, a few feet away from me. "Sasuke what happened?" I asked taking a step toward him. Sasuke looked at his feet for a moment, whipped away his tears and finally made eye contact with me.

"Why don't you ask Neji Hyuga!" He yelled while shaking violently. Neji Hyuga...What the fuck? "What does Neji Hyuga have to do with this?" I asked taking another step toward him. **"WHY'D YOU DO IT NARUTO?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"** Guilt started to flood through me. "Sasuke I-" "And while you were supposed to be with me...protecting me.." He whimpered. "Neji was shoving his tongue down my throat!"

My blood boiled and my vision blurred red. "He put his hands on you?" I hissed through my teeth. I heard Sasuke scoff as he shook his head. "Oh he did more than that" My hands bawled into fists at my side. "Sasuke you don't know how sorry I-" **"Whatever!"** He yelled crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter, I didn't want to come to this stupid party anyway!" "Then why did you come!" I yelled, unable to control my emotions. **"FOR YOU!"** He screamed back.

All feeling seemed to drain from my body as I stared into his broken hearted face. "I did it for you" He whispered then spun around and headed for the road. I took a step forward and reached out my hand "Sasuke..." I whispered. My whole world seemed to come crashing down around me. Sasuke was hurt...Neji Hyuga hurt him. I'll kill him. I left the party as fast as I could and when I got home I ran up to my room avoiding my Mothers questioning eyes.

I slammed my door shut and pulled out my cell phone, my fingers couldn't seem to move fast enough. I held my breath as it . times..."Hi you've reached Sasuke Uchiha leave me an awesome message and I'll get back to you" BEEEEEEEEP. I growled as I hung up and started dialing again. Once...Twice..."Hello?" "Mikoto" I breathed out. "Naruto? Is something wrong sweetie?" "Is Sasuke there?" "Umm he went to bed a few minutes ago"

I sighed and sat down on my bed. "Did he...say anything to you?" "No..." She said clearly confused. "Should he have?" I pulled at my hair with my free hand irritably and closed my eyes. "No, sorry, I just needed to uhhh ask him something no big deal...Goodnight" "Umm goodnight?" I closed my phone and flopped down on my back onto my bed. I need to talk to him, I've got to make this right. It's completely my fault, if I hadn't of left him there this never would have happened. He could have been cuddled up in my arms right now, not crying.

That night I got no sleep what so ever. I tossed and turned thinking about Sasuke every second. What could I say to him? I'm sorry I left you and that Neji attacked You? I clenched my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut tight. He will never forgive me for this... How could he? I probably almost cost him his V-card and I'm asking for forgiveness?

I can't lose Sasuke! Not before I even got a chance to tell him how I feel... I was brought out of my self wallowing by my phone buzzing, telling me I had a text message. I checked the clock on my bedside table, it read 3:06 am. I groaned then grabbed it off the table, figuring it was Kiba to yell at me for ditching them. I opened the message and shot straight up in my bed as Sasuke's name came up.

**Why did you leave me?-Sasuke**

**Sasuke! Oh god I am so sorry I didn't know something like that would happen...-Naruto**

I waited a few minutes before he replied.

**Answer the question-Sasuke**

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and typed my pathetic reply.

**I never wanted to leave you...It's just the guys would have never stopped bugging me and...I don't know...-Naruto**

He didn't reply so I decided to type another apology.

**Sasu, you have no idea how sorry I am... Are you ok? Do you need my Dad to come check you out?-Naruto**

He didn't answer so I tried again.

**Sasuke please...I'm so fucking sorry I never should have left you-Naruto**

I sighed, thinking he wouldn't text back, but was surprised when my phone buzzed again.

**That's not good enough-Sasuke**

I pulled on the ends of my hair and fought the tears that were threatening to spill out.

**How can I make this better?-Naruto**

**You can't...-Sasuke**

My grip on the phone tightened as a single tear fell down my cheek. What could I say? How can I make this right?!... Sasuke said it all... I can't.

**Do you hate me?-Naruto**

I wanted to be clear on where we stood, even thought I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. I waited a long time, getting more and more frustrated by the second. Finally he replied.

**Don't talk to me-Sasuke**

I threw my phone across the room and watched it shatter on the floor as my vision blurred from my tears. No... Please no... Don't let this be it, I can't live without him! He's my everything. My best friend, the person I'm in love with!... Just my everything! We can't end like this... I buried my face into my pillow and quietly sobbed. Sasuke... Please forgive me...

* * *

**Laura: I litterally feel bad for writing that..**

**Sasuke: You should Feel bad! Dammit, I hate you! **

**Naruto: Go easy on her, she didn't actually make him rape you.**

**Sasuke: Close enough!**

**Laura: *Sigh* If you wish to damn me to hell in the comments feel free v.v I deserve it.**

**Sasuke: YA DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!**


	4. Hurt Feelings

**Laura: Ok here is chapter 4! Sorry it's kinda short.**

**Naruto: Hopefully you'll make up for it in the next chapter ;)**

**Laura: Sasuke? Do you have anything to say?**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Laura: Still not talking to me huh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... I'm sure you all know this by now.**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Sasuke refused to talk to me the next day, I called and called and every time Fugaku or Mikoto would answer and say. "He's not feeling well, give him some time to bounce back" Of course I knew he wasnt sick, he was avoiding me. Not that I blame him, I would avoid me too. Sunday morning came and I had had enough, I grabbed my car keys off my dresser and galloped down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with my Mother yet again. "Naruto are you going to see Sasuke?" I stopped dead in my tracks and sighed. "Yea why?" Kushina came to stand in front of me, blocking my only exit. "Honey you've got to give him some time, whatever happened between you two, badgering him every minute of the day is not going to fix it"

I gritted my teeth together, annoyed at her for butting into my business. "I just need to talk to him Mom" I quickly slipped around her, being careful not to bump her, and headed down the front steps. I was just opening my car door when my Mom yelled out to me. "Whatever happened between you two you'll work it out...You always have" I gave her a slight smile but didn't believe her for a second. This was different, I really fucked up and put Sasuke in a terrible situation, how could this work out? I wasn't thinking about what I should say as I pulled up into his drive way, all I knew is that I needed to say **SOMETHING**, but most importantly I need to make sure that he didn't...rape him. Vile rose up in my throat and I clamped my eyes shut tight. I couldn't even think about this right now.

I sucked in a deep breath and ran up to the front door and knocked. I put on the best smile I could as Fugaku opened the door. "Naruto, nice to see you" I nodded at him and very rudely slipped inside, not bothering to ask permission. "Is Sasuke here?" He followed me into the living room looking confused. "Yes...but like I've told you...repededly. He's very ill and doesn't want to see anyone" "Meaning me" I mumbled under my breath. "Is something wrong son?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and ignored him as I headed for the stairs. "Naruto what are you doing?" "I need to see Sasuke!" I yelled, quickly climbing my way up the stairs without looking back. I knew I was being stupid and rude but I couldn't let Fugaku or Mikoto know something was wrong or they would question Sasuke about it, and I'm sure that's the last thing he needs right now.

I got to his bedroom door and paused. Whimpering. I heard whimpering on the other side of the door and things crashing around. The pain in my chest grew unbearable and I had to close my eyes to regain my composure. Very carefully I lifted my hand and knocked. I waited a few moments then suddenly the door flew open, revealing a red eyed sniffling Sasuke. I had to hold back my own sob at seeing him like this. "Sasuke..." I whispered, not sure of what to say next. He stared at me for a minute then slammed the door in my face with a grunt. Ok I deserved that... I waited a few more seconds then slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

It looked like a tornado went through here, half of his books were sprawled on the floor, and the other half was sitting in the corner of his room ripped up. I took a steadying breath as I peered at his walls. All the pictures of us together that I had loved dearly were packed away neatly in a box behind the door along with a few knickknacks I had given him over the years. I fidgeted in my spot as Sasuke sat on his bed and glared out the window. "Your books..." "I figured it was better than cutting myself" "Sasuke please don't say that" I whispered while taking a cautious step towards him. He just ignored me and started playing with a piece of string on his shirt. "I know there's nothing I can say and that you feel betrayed...but just please don't shut me out, I never thought-" I stopped my apology as he turned to glare at me. "How could you leave me Naruto?! You knew I was scared and you still left me! Screw Kiba! Screw Lee!, I needed you and you weren't there!"

He was yelling as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "How could you do that to me!" I swallowed hard and got down on my knees in front of him. "Sasuke I'm so sorry, I never should have left you, I knew better, it was stupid and insensitive and I know I can't fix it but you have to believe that I never meant for that to happen!" I was shaking, now trying to control a sob that was desperate to escape my lips. As I looked into his face I could see just how hurt he was. I had betrayed him and no apology was going to fix that. I grabbed his hands in mine and squeezed them, we stared at each other for a long time, me silently begging for forgiveness and him...examaning me? I couldn't tell, I knew he was thinking really hard because his brows were creased but other than that his face was unreadable.

Finally he let out a shaky breath and bowed his head. "You have no idea...How scared I was" I squeezed his hands tighter, I really didn't want to hear this but I knew he needed to talk to somebody about it. He sniffled than raised his head and met my gaze. "After you left...He came over and started to talk to me...He was trying to comfort me because I was so scared" He stopped abruptly as a sob broke loose, I nodded, encouraging him to go on. "He told me I had nothing to be scared about and that he was there for me..." He shook his head vigorously then whimpered out. "And I was stupid enough to believe it...all of it" My breathing picked up as I pictured Neji holding him, comforting him, he was always good at mind tricks but I never thought Sasuke would fall for it again... He must have been terrified.

A new pain ripped through my chest, a stronger one. I suddenly felt disgusted with myself for hurting this incredible person in a permanent way, what if he can't get over this? What if he's scarred forever? "Sasu..." I climbed to my feet and sat down next to him, pulling him into my arms. He cried into my chest as I rubbed small circles against his back, trying to comfort him. How could he do this to him? Does he have no respect for anyone? He probably thought he liked it that sick bastard. I would never do something like this to anyone no matter how good looking they might be. Sasuke's breathing finally came back to normal and he took a big breath to steady himself. "He brought me into the bathroom so we could talk some place quiet..." He trailed off as he whipped away another tear, I tensed and held him tighter in my arms. The bathroom... That mother fucking bastard! He took him in the bathroom and tried to rape him?!

"Then he just snapped. He pushed me against the wall and told me there was no point in screaming because no one could hear me" It was true, I suppose it was a good idea for a sick pervert, taking him into the bathroom with the door closed, and of course no one would be able to hear him through the loud music. He'd be absolutely helpless. "He started to kiss me and..." Another sob "Touch me... I tried to push him away I did! But he was too strong, I couldn't escape" I kissed him on the head as my heart ached. "Where did he touch you?" I wasnt sure if I wanted to hear the answer but I knew that if he was... raped, I would have to get him checked out at least.

He didn't answer for a few minutes he just kept taking slow deep breaths. I didn't think he was going to answer but when he did I wish he hadn't. "My chest...and...My butt..." I pulled him to me incredibly tight and hid my tears in his hair. My worst fears were coming true, he touched my Sasuke...down there. Neji fucking Hyuga was the first person to touch Sasuke and it was through force, not love. I felt incredibly ill and was afraid I was going to be sick. He didn't love him or wanted him to feel good, he just wanted another ass to fuck, why if I had Sasuke that way... "Fuck Sasuke..." I whispered into his hair. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry" I chanted it over and over again, Sasuke remained silent as he let me hold him.

What do we do now? How can I make him feel better? Take his pain away?...Pain... Oh god. "Sasuke.." I reluctantly pulled away from him and forced him to look at me. "Are you in any pain?" I stared at him while holding my breath for his answer. With a shaky breath he replied "I'm fine... Just a little sore still" He mumbled the last part and I had to strain my ears to hear it. Well I was expecting soarness...Down there, and I'm sure his chest got quite a beating too, but I suppose it's better than what it could have been... "Do you need my Dad to check you? **"NO!"** He yelled with fear in his eyes, he grabbed my sleeves desperately. "You can't tell anybody please! They'll all turn it into a big deal and it will never go away!" "It **IS** a big deal Sasuke" I said sternly, he sighed then stared at his feet "I know.. But I don't want people to worry about me...It's not worth the stress"

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop talking about shit like that but he put his hand over my mouth before I could scold him. "Please Naruto, just please don't..." I stared at him for a long time, I knew I could never do it, he looked so scared and desperate. Reluctantly, I nodded my head and sighed. "Do you have any bruises?" He stared at me for a minute then lifted his arms in front of my face silently. I examined the purple marks on his arms very carefully. They weren't big but with the finger nail marks imprinted on his skin, it must have been very painful. "What about" I hesitated.

I didn't think he would actually answer this question but for some reason I had to ask. "Was there any...you know blood or anything?..." His eyes went wide for a split second then he blushed furiously and shook his head. "No...It wasn't that bad..." I nodded while looking at my feet. We sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours. "Naruto you should go" I shook my head and was about to protest but shut my mouth as Sasuke got up and opened his door. "I** want** you to go" I swallowed the huge lump in my throat then slowly walked to the door.

Sasuke kept eye contact with me while I stepped out of his room. I opened my mouth to ask him one more question but he closed the door before I had a chance to speak. I ran out the front door trying to avoid his parents at all costs and drove home waaay faster than I should have. The whole night I stared up at my ceiling, coming up with different ways to kill Neji... Ok I can't **ACTUALLY** kill him, all that would get me is a life time in prison, how am I supposed to protect Sasuke from behind bars? That's easy, I can't. I wasn't in the mood to come up with some master plan or anything so when I see him tomorrow I'll just let whatever happens happen, even if it means getting kicked out of school... I'd die for Sasuke, so getting expelled doesn't seem that bad to me, I'm sure my parents wouldn't like it but I can deal with that later...all that matters right now is Sasuke.

* * *

**Laura: Aww poor Sauske :/ I feel bad for writing this too!**

**Naruto: Focus...**

**Laura: Oh right! I just wanted to quickly say thank you to everyone who has left me reviews for this story so far. You seriously have no idea how incredibly happy it makes me when I see them. Like I literally spaz out. It's probably not normal T.T**

**Sasuke: Nothing about you is normal...**

**Laura: Sasuke :D**

**Sasuke: I still hate you...**

**Laura. v.v**

**Naruto: Keep those wonderful reviews coming people! We hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Revenge

**Laura: Alright! Justice is served! But in my opinion this wasn't enough. Any one who hurts cute Sasuke deserves to suffer!**

**Sasuke: That isn't going to make me forgive you.**

**Laura: Let it gooooo Sasuke, your bringing me down T.T**

**Sasuke: Whatever, just do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... And I can't think of something clever to say... **

**Naruto: That's because once again your writing this at 2 am... How do you function as a normal human being?!**

**Laura: Yaoi. It fixes everything.**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

**Ugh**. Monday mornings...need I say anymore? Is there anyone who actually does like Mondays? I've never met one and im thankful for that because if someone came up to me all preppy on a monday morning I'd probably break all their fingers...slowly. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser then practically ran to the shower to beat Sakura. I slammed the door in her face and listened to her yelling at me for being a "damn bastard" while I got undressed.

I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth then strolled out of the bathroom ignoring Sakura's death glares. "Naruto that's not fair! You know I need longer time in the bathroom!" "And who's fault is that?" I smiled at her then headed downstairs to get a bowl of Lucky Charms. I came into the kitchen and froze when I saw my Mother sitting at the table staring at me. "Ummm... Morning?" Kushina didn't answer for a while and I felt like a deer caught in headlights. "Naruto can I talk to you for a second?" I sighed and sat down next to her. "Aren't we already talking?" I smiled trying to lighten the mood. Kushina didn't smile.

It was quiet for a few minutes and I wanted more than anything to just run out of the room, I had more important things to do. "I talked to Sakura the other day..." I nodded, encouraging her to go on. "And she told me about Kankuro's party..." I nodded again. I was confused as to why Sakura would tell our mom about a party she would obviously NOT want us at. "And she told me she saw Sasuke running out of the house crying" Her stare was intense now and I couldn't help but look away. Crap does she know what happened? I prepared for the worst as my Mum continued. "She also saw you two yelling at each other outside" I slumped back in my chair and stared at the floor. "Feel free to stop me any moment"

I shook my head and started playing with the hem of my shirt. "Naruto she told me what you two were saying" My head snapped up and I stared at her wide eyed. Why would Sakura tell her!? Was it that hard to just come to me about it?! Kushina read my mind. "She wanted to tell you she knew but she figured you could use some time to calm down as does Sasuke" I was speechless. What do you say when your Mom finds out your best friend was almost raped?

"Naruto why did you leave him?" The pain in my Mothers eyes was killing me. "Mom please don't do this to me. I never wanted to leave him! My friends wanted me to play a game and I know that's a lame excuse but... Actually I don't **have** an excuse" I sighed then ran my hands through my golden hair. "What exactly did Sakura hear?" Kushina sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "She heard...and I quote "Why'd you do it Naruto? Why did you leave me?" I nodded, I needed to know how much she heard before I talk to anyone about this.

"And well...things about Neji Hyuga that I would rather not repeat" They know everything, **BOTH OF THEM!** Sasuke...oh god Sasuke's gonna have a fit. What do I do now?! "Mom what do I do?" I know it was lame to ask your mother for advice but what other choice did I have? Kushina sighed then slowly leaned back in her chair. "Well im assuming you talked to him about this" I nodded silently. "And obviously that didn't go over well..." I nodded again slowly. "Did you manage to get any information out of him?"

Kushina stared at me, her eyes intense and concerned. I know what she wanted to know. I thought about it for a minute, should I tell her what I found out? I guess it couldn't hurt to let her know Sasuke is ok...well physically... "Ya he said a little bit...I checked him over and he's a little bruised but other than that he's ok...well phyically." I mumbled the last part and checked my watch. 7:50. Great now I'm going to be late. I looked back up and cringed when I saw tears in Kushina's eyes.

I **HATE** seeing my Mom cry, it was just as bad as seeing Sasuke cry. I stood up and leaned down to give her a hug. "Mom he's ok I promise you" I patted her back as she held me tighter. "Oh the poor boy...I can't even imagine... Do you think he'll be at school?" I sighed then pulled back. "I really don't know" Kushina nodded then stared at her lap. "Naruto I hate to do this to you but I have no other choice..." I stared down at her confused, that doesn't sound good... "You have to convince Sasuke to go to the police or..." She paused to look up at me. "I will"

She was serious, I knew she was, there was nothing in her face but determination now. I slumped my shoulders then shook my head. "He won't do it Mom he doesn't want anyone to know" "Naruto if they are in the same school what's stopping him from doing it again? and **WORSE**" "**Me**" I knew I couldn't actually watch him every second of every day but I would do my damnedest to try. Kushina sighed then got up from the table. "Well like I said you get him to tell or Sakura and I will" I reluctantly nodded then started heading for the door.

"Naruto" I turned around to see Sakura looking at me guiltily. "I'm really sorry... I should have talked to you first" I stared at her hard for a minute. I wasn't mad at her, not really, it's not her fault we were screaming at the top of our lungs. Although she did follow us, I knew it was just to make sure we were ok. I smiled at her slightly then nodded towards the door. "You want a ride pinky?" Sakura smiled brightly and nodded her head. It made me feel good seeing her smile, sometimes she's like a virus, you can't help but smile when she does.

* * *

The ride to school was quiet, not exactly uncomfortable but a little awkward. I knew Sakura had more to say about the situation but I was thankful she left it alone for now. Like I said before, I have more important things to deal with... I pulled into the parking lot just as the bell rang and quickly grabbed my bag, waved goodbye to Sakura then jogged to my first class. I couldn't focus on the lesson, all that was going through my mind was Sasuke. I was excited for my next class though because Sasuke was in it. Even though I knew he wouldn't be there... A guy can dream right?

The Bell rang and I couldn't get to my next class fast enough. I stopped in the middle of the door frame as my eyes landed on the beautiful raven locks of my best friend... Or ex best friend... He looked up at me for a second then went back to reading his book. I sighed because I knew he wasn't going to talk to me, and the fact that I was his desk buddy didn't make it any easier. I quietly sat next to him and pulled out my books, avoiding eye contact. Through out the class Sasuke didn't say one word to me but I couldn't help but notice when he glanced at me. I didn't really know why he was doing it but I wasn't going to question him.

The bell rang and I finally chanced a look at Sasuke. He was as gorgeous as ever wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with dark grey jeans and black sneakers. The only thing that was out of place was his expression, he looked very serious and in deep thought. I smiled as he turned to face me but stopped when I realised it was only because he was grabbing his books. I sighed as he stood up and headed for the door. I quickly grabbed my books and jogged after him.

I hurried pass the crowd and got through the door just as he was going down the hall. "Sasuke!" He didn't even acknowledge that I said anything and kept walking. I tried again "Sasuke wait up!" I pushed through the crowd as he ran around the corner. Yes **RAN**. This can't be happening... I groaned then turned around, planning to cut him off from the other way but froze when I heard laughing. "HAHAH ya dude he loved it, was practicly begging for more" I squinted my eyes and took a step forward, there down the hall was Neji Fucking Hyuga. So that's why he was running... Not from me but from him! He was leaning against a locker surrounded by all his football buddies.

Suddenly all the anger and frustration came boiling out of me and I started stalking towards him. "Really? Damn I knew I should have gone to Kankuro's party..." I didn't need to hear anymore to know what they were talking about. That sick fuck! He attacked Sasuke and now he's gloating about it to his friends! I was livid. I stormed up to him not caring about the stares I was getting. "Hey Neji!" Neji turned around, looked me up and down then opened his mouth to respond. Before he could get one word out I slung my arm forward and made direct contact with his nose.

There was a sickening cracking noise and I wasn't quite sure if it was Neji's nose or my hand. **SHIT** that hurt! I watched as he stumbled to the ground and a crowd formed around us. "What the hell man?!" Neji yelled while holding his nose, his hand was covered in blood and I was glad that Sasuke wasn't here to see it. "Listen closely Hyuga" I growled. "If you **EVER** go near Sasuke again.** . ." **I pro nunceated each word to get my point across.

He stared at me confused for a minute then scoffed as his buddies helped him back up. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you? He wanted me, he was practically begging me to fuck his tight little ass-" I flung myself at him, knocking us both to the ground. I rolled on top of him and punched his nose again which caused him to cry out in crowd around us started to chant "**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**" As we rolled around throwing kicks and punches. Neji was about my size but I definitely wasn't as strong as a football player.

He managed to punch me in the stomach and I winced but quickly recovered and rolled us back over so I was on top of him again. I managed to get one more punch in before I heard the principal yelling at the students. Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and I was hauled off of Neji, I tried to pull out of the persons grip as he pushed me into the lockers. "Naruto calm down" I looked up for a brief second to see Lee staring at me seriusly.

I glared back over at Neji and tried to pull away from Lee again. "**YOU SICK FUCK!"** I screamed thrashing under Lee's hold. "Naruto no matter what happened this isn't going to solve anything!" "**YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD**!" "Mister Uzuamki!" I ignored the principles shouts and continued to fight Lee. "**WHY'D YOU DO IT HUH?! WHY**!" Neji was limping back down the hall as he answered. "Someone's gotta pop his cherry right?" "Mister Hyuga!" I lunged forward and almost got out of Lee's grasp until I felt a new set of arms around me, **bigger** ones.

"We got him Mrs T" I decided there was no point in fighting Kiba because well... he was a building with legs. They dragged me out of the building and into the picnic area before they let go of me. I slumped down onto a bench and started rubbing my hand. Fuck it was already turning purple. "You ok?" I glared at my feet and shook my head. "Dude what happened?" I looked up to see their worried expressions and sighed. Well what do I have to lose now right? "You remember Kankuro's party?" "Ya the one you ditched us at" I laughed humorously at Lee's comment. "Well long story short Sasuke didn't want to be alone and when we went to play beer pong something happened..."

I paused as I took in their confused expressions. "Something happened with Neji in the bathroom..." I finished slowly. I watched as both their faces went from shock to anger. "What exactly happened?!" Kiba growled. I was actually surprized at his concern for Sasuke. It's not like he hated him or anything but they weren't exactly bff's either. "Not what you think" they both relaxed a little and Lee came to sit down next to me. "He..." I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Touched him in certain places" I knew they knew what I meant. It was quiet for a minute and I used the time to try to get my breathing down to normal.

"Kiba don't" I opened my eyes just in time to see Kiba marching towards the doors. "That fuckers gonna pay. **No one **deserves that shit!" Lee stood up and started walking towards him. "Kiba that's not going to solve anything, we've already got Naruto in the dog house, we don't need you in there too" Kiba paused for a second then turned back to us. "What if he does it to Hinata huh? or Sakura? What then?" Hinata was Kiba's long time girlfriend.

Lee's hands bawled up into fists at his sides. "Then he dies but right now kicking his ass isn't going to solve anything, if we all get expelled how are we going to protect the people we care about?" Kiba stared at him for a long minute then sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Fine, but what do we do?" I opened my mouth to answer but stopped when I saw the principal marching towards me, along with the P.E teacher. Damn, I'm sure glad Lee and Kiba got me before he did. That man is scary huge! "Naruto Uzuamki my office **now**" I nodded then sluggishly made my way past Kiba and Lee. This was **NOT** going to be fun.

* * *

**Sakura: Ok thats all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed :D**

**Laura: Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?**

**Sakura: Sasuke payed me 50 bucks to take his place.**

**Naruto: Greaaaat.**

**Laura: Dammit Naruto, control your Uke!**

**Sakura: ...I think I just felt a disturbance in the force...**

**Naruto: Yup, she's going to die.**

**Laura: Huh?**

**Sakura: Hey is that lightning?**

**Laura: OH SHI-**


	6. The Bond Of Friendship

**Laura: Chapter 6! Good things happen at the end of this one :$ Well good and bad...**

**Sasuke: That's always how it goes!**

**Naruto: There there Sasu-Chan, it'll be ok.**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Laura: isnt that just damn adorable :)**

**Sasuke: Disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not skilled enough to own Naruto -.-**

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Could this day get any worse? First of all I fell out of bed at 5:27 am because I was having a nightmare, then I couldn't fall back asleep so I sat there for an hour and a half thinking (I'll give you one guess who I was thinking about) Had a mini heart attack when my Mom came into my room to check on me, and finally got into the shower without realizing that the knob was on cold. Ya I hate Mondays. I got to school a few minutes afte the bell rang and ran to my first class, I tried not to stare at the all too framiliar Volvo that was parked three spaces in front of me but... that didn't go so well. My first class was english, which Sakura was in. She sat in the seat beside me and for once I wish she wasn't in this class with me.

I spent the next hour reading, scribbling on paper, and getting weird stares from Sakura. Finally when the bell rang I had had enough. I turned to Sakura and glared at her. "What do you want Sakura?" I didn't mean to sound so angry but I couldn't help it.** I WASNT HAVING A GOOD DAY**! Sakura stared at me for a minute then gently put a hand on my shoulder. "You know I'm here for you right?" Uhh what? I gave her a confused look then slowly nodded my head. Sakura half smiled then headed for her next class. That was weird? Why would she randomly say that? I hurried to my next class and took my seat quickly. I've been dreading this class the whole morning and now I couldn't avoid it anymore. I looked up and saw those ocean blue eyes staring at me.

I quickly looked back down at my science book and ignored him as he sat next to me. Science couldn't have been more awkward, we never said a word and that confused me. I thought for sure he would have tried to apologize again but he never did. I couldn't help but glance at him every now and again, he looked amazing as usual. He was wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. His hair was a perfect mess as always and** WHAT AM I SAYING**?! I'm mad at him for god sakes! Get a grip Sasuke! As soon as the bell rang I was out of the classroom in records time, I really didn't need to talk to him right now, no matter how much I wanted too... I turned right planning on taking that way to the gym but froze when I saw those pale, haunting eyes staring at me.

His lips were formed into a wicked smirk and he actually had the nerve to wink at me. I felt my legs start to shake and tears sting at my eyes as I turned around and hurried the other way. I could hear Naruto calling me but wouldn't dare turn around. I ran the rest of the way to the gym which was stupid considering we were actually DOING a run in P.E today. Our P.E teacher cut class short because he said he was "Needed elsewhere" Whatever the hell that means. By the end of the class I was a panting, sweaty mess in need of a major shower. I lazily walked to the change room, grabbed my bag, and went into one of the stalls. The worst part about these showers is when you put it on hot it thinks you mean** BURNING** hot, and unfortunately I forgot this and ended up cussing up a storm because of my burning shoulder.

I slowly washed myself, relaxing in the feel of the now not too hot water. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to wash the shampoo out of my hair when I heard shouting men and hurried foot steps in the change room. "SASUKE!" I recognized the voice as Sakura and quickly shut off the shower. "Sakura what the hell are you doing in here?!" I heard her rush over to my stall door and she started knocking furiously. "Can I come in?!" She asked in a rushed tone. "No I'm naked! Now get out of here before you get in trouble!" I rolled my eyes as I heard her groan in frustration. "Sasuke I mean it! Let me in! This is important!" I blew a piece of hair out of my face irritably then quickly wrapped a towel around my waist. "Alright fine come i-" I couldn't even get the words out before Sakura pushed the door open and quickly stepped inside.

She slammed it behind her and turned to me completely out of breath. "Please tell me you heard" I stared at her confused. Heard what?... Why am I saying this to myself? "Heard what?" I asked aloud this time. Sakura groaned then grabbed my shoulders. I was startled by the sudden movement and took a unetentional step back. "NARUTO'S IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" I stared at her dumbfounded. Ya so? Naruto's been to the office lots of times before, granted I was usually with him but that's not the point. I shrugged my shoulders to show I had little interest. Didn't she know we were fighting? "Sasuke! He's in the office because he broke Neji Hyuga's nose!" My eyes went wide and I'm pretty sure I turned white.

Holy shit! He broke Neji's nose? Because of what he did to me? Oh my god! He's going to get expelled! This is all my fault, I should never have gone to that party, better yet I should have never believed Neji fucking Hyuga! How stupid could I be? And now Naruto's whole future could be messed up because of me. My legs started to shake and I became thankful that Sakura was still holding my shoulders. Suddenly another thought came to me. "You know don't you?" I looked her straight in the eyes and she didn't need to speak for me to know the answer. Her face said it all. "How?" I whispered, feeling weak and helpless. Sakura sighed and took a step back, letting go of me in the process. "I heard you two yelling at each other and...well I figured it out" She shrugged.

I nodded and looked anywhere but her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt was clear in her voice and I felt awful. Because of my friendship with Naruto, Sakura and I had also grown very close to each other. I considered her a trustworthy friend. I ducked my head in shame then shrugged my shoulders weakly. "I thought we were friends...You can tell me anything..." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. " We ARE friends and I know I can trust you" Sakura surprized me by smiling slightly. "I guess it's not the first time you haven't told me something and I've had to figure it out by myself" I furrowed my brows in confusion. She giggled quietly and shook her head. "Oh Sasuke did you honestly think I didn't know?" "Know that I was almost raped?" I closed my mouth tight as we both cringed at the use of my words.

"No...I mean about Naruto" I stared at her blankly which caused her to giggle again. "Look I know your mad at him right now but we both know how you REALLY feel about him" I stiffened. I knew where this was going, I've been asked this ever since I came out about my sexuality and my answer was always the same "Were best friends...Well were" I could hear the fakeness in my own voice and knew Sakura didn't buy it for a second. Ok I admit it. I like Naruto way more than a best friend, I always have since the first day I met him in kindergarten. He was always there for me and I was always there for him, up untill now I thought we were inseparable. That night at the party when he said he needed to tell me something important I said that in the movies when a guy says that a girl always ends up crying, but what I didn't say was if they were sad OR happy tears, and I thought for sure when he said "I think I l" It would be happy tears.

I prayed that he was about so say what I thought he was going to say but even if he WAS going to say it, he said he thinks...What does that mean? He's not sure of his sexual orientation? Or not sure of his feelings for me? Maybe he just got caught up in the moment or maybe it was just going to be one of our playful "I luv you's" that always makes my heart beat a little faster. I'll never know, but what I do know now is NONE of this was Naruto's fault and I had to talk to him. NOW. I spun around and opened up my bag to grab my shirt, I heard the door close quietly behind me as Sakura left. I pulled on my shirt and quickly slipped my boxers and pants back on. I stumbled out of the stall trying to get my left shoe on and rushed to the door with Sakura right behind me.

We ran through the court yard and into the school not caring about the stares we were getting, all I cared about in this moment was Naruto. We stopped abruptly in front of the office and were met with Kiba's and Lee's butts sticking out at us. "Lee!" The boys spun around with surprized looks on their faces. "You shouldn't be listening. It's rude!" Sakura huffed. Kiba smirked at her. "And what were you going to do miss blossom queen?" Sakura opened her mouth to probably tell him off but she then shut it slowly. She knew he had her there, we were going to eavesdrop, of course we were, why else would we run all the way here? I ignored Sakura's silent curses towards Kiba and pressed my ear up against the door.

I could hear muffled voices on the other side but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Ow! you stepped on my foot!" "Shh!" "Sorry Sakura..." "Kiba be quiet! They'll hear you!" "We already have" We all stood up shocked as the door flew open reveiling a very pissed off looking Tsunade. I peaked inside and saw Naruto sitting in a chair next to her desk, smirking at his friends. His smile faded as we locked eyes and I tried my best to silently tell him how sorry I was for blaming him for this whole thing. I was broken out of my stare when I heard Kiba groan. I turned around and noticed a pink slip in all of their hands. Great I thought, just what I need detention. I was surprized when Tsunade motioned for me to come inside.

I knew why. Naruto obviously told her about what Neji did and now she's going to try to convince me to go see the school councillor or some shit like that. I don't care what she says. I'm not going. I slumped my shoulders and reluctantly walked into her office. Naruto let out a half smile and patted the seat next to him, I wanted to smile but I just didn't have the energy anymore. I flopped into the chair and listened as Sakura, Lee, and Kiba stomped down the hall. It was quiet as Tsuande took her seat in front of us. I took in a big breath to ready myself for what was to come. "Sasuke your friends with Naruto correct?" I nodded my head furiously. Naruto stared at me confused and I gave him a sad smile.

I wasn't mad at him anymore, I just want this to be over so we could get back to the way we were. "That's what I thought..." She turned to Naruto then. "And do you think you have a responsibility to protect him?" Naruto answered without hesitation. "Yes, always" I smiled to myself, glad that he still wanted to protect me. Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed. "Have you ever had any problems with Mr Hyuga before?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond but instead slowly shook his head. "I see. Well I think I know what's going on here" We both gave her confused looks. "I spoke with Neji after the incident... I'm assuming you know about what took place?" She asked, facing me. I nodded.

Hell ya I knew, everyone in the whole fucking school must know by now. "And he told me that you, Sasuke, got very... close with him last weekend" I heard the chair creek beside me as Naruto gripped the arm rest on his seat. "Alright look" Tsunade said, annoyed. "What I see here is a overprotective friend who heard about his best friend being...intimate with a guy who he doesn't like very much. Now I know you feel like you must protect him but being with him was HIS choice, and violence won't solve anything" Naruto jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands down on her desk. "HIS CHOICE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" "Your right" Naruto whipped his head around to look at me. I slid further into my chair as I tried to focus on Tsunade and not Naruto's death glare.

"It was my choice and I should have told him...hearing it from someone else must have been awful..." I let out a quiet whimper as Naruto sat back down beside me, his gaze never leaving my face. "I'm really sorry this happened but please don't expel him, this is completely my fault...everything was" I side glanced at Naruto, hoping he would understand there was more meaning in the words I was saying. Tsunade leaned forward on her hands with her brows knitted together. "Ok here's the deal. I understand that this was a misunderstanding but I can't allow this act of violence to go un noticed. Neji is in the hospital getting 3 stitches and his parents are out raged" "Please don't tell Naruto's parents!" I blurted out without thinking. I knew what would happened if they found out, not only would he be grounded for like ever but the disappointment in their faces would kill him.

Tsunade sighed then turned to Naruto. "Are you willing to apologize?" Naruto scoffed. "Naruto you are not in secondary school anymore. You **WILL **apologize, take a month of detention and be thankful that I'm such an understanding person" She huffed. I sighed as Naruto nodded his head. "Good. Now I want both of you to go to lunch and stay out of trouble" We mumbled a quick goodbye as we walked out of her office. As soon as her door closed I turned to Naruto and hugged him as tight as I could. He hesitated, obviously confused by my action but then wound his arms around me and held me tightly. We stayed like that for a while, just hugging each other. I missed his warmth, his smell...just all of him.

He pulled back slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. "What was that for?" I smiled back sadly. "So many things... Naruto I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I blamed you when this whole time it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid, I should of-" I stopped talking as he put two fingers over my lips. "Hey none of that I should of crap, there's a lot of stuff I should have done too but I didn't... and for that I'm sorry, but we still need to talk about some things" I sighed but nodded my head. I knew we weren't done, he was going to yell at me for lying about the whole Neji thing and try to convince me to tell someone.

I decided I'd let him plead his case but under no circumstances am I telling **ANYBODY**...it's too humiliating... "Come home with me?" I looked up at him shocked. "Are you kidding? You just got a month of detention and now you want to DITCH?" Naruto shrugged then put his hands in his jeans pockets. "What else can they do to me right?" "Riiight" I answer slowly. He smiled then grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the front doors. The ride to Naruto's house was comfortably quiet, I was glad there was no tension around us, maybe we would be ok. Maybe things will go back to the way they were. All hope left me as we pulled into the driveway and saw Kushina standing on the porch with her arms crossed and a concerned expression on her face. "Did you tell the police?"

* * *

**Laura: Uh oh I have a feeling Sasuke isnt going to be to pleased about this XD**

**Naruto: I'd also like to point out that any responsible teaher probably would have expelled me or at least would have told my parents...**

**Laura: Well the story wouldn't work that way! This is how it is! Logic be damned! Your in my town now baby!**

**Sasuke: Indeed...**

**Laura: Alright, I'm sick of this *Drags Sasuke by the collar* You are going to love me! Naruto do the thing!**

**Naruto: ummm Thanks for reading! Please review if you can! See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**Sauke: Wh-what are you doing with that rope?!**

**Laura: ㈴0**


	7. Timing Is Everything

**Laura: Hello my lovely readers ^_^ Here we are with the next chappy, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and I never will... I JUST GOTTA EXCEPT IT AND MOVE ON! Jeez...**

**Naruto: I just wanted to say something so... Yo**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Take me home, **NOW**" I sighed and the cut the engine as I turned to face Sasuke. "You bastard, you tricked me!" He was really pissed, honestly I didn't know my Mom was going to be here and say that but I was also thankful she was. Getting Sasuke to tell the truth was going to take a lot of convincing and I could use the help. "Sasuke I didn't know she was going to be here" "**TAKE ME HOME**!" He was practically growling at me now, I knew he once again felt betrayed but we needed to talk about this. "Sasuke just come inside and we can talk" Kushina said, coming to Sasuke's side and opening the door. "No thank you.." He mumbled, slouching in his chair. I sighed in frustration. "Sasuke I don't want to do this but if you don't come inside I'll have to carry you" Sasuke's eyes went wide and he jumped out of the car, practically knocking over my Mother.

I had to stifle a laugh as I climbed out and followed them into the house. Kushina gestured for Sasuke to take a seat on the couch and he did while mumbling to himself something that sounded like "Gonna kill him" I hesitated for a minute not sure if it was safe to sit next to Sasuke or not. He looked as if he was going to rip my head off.I settled on the recliner across from him. Better safe then sorry right? Kushina stared at Sasuke for a long moment without saying a word, I didn't think it was physically possible for Sasuke to slouch down any further but some how he manged. "Sasuke" My Mother began. "You have always been such a wonderful boy, always kind,and caring even as a young child you were an angel. And through the years I was proud to call myself your second mother, and still am"

I furrowed my brows, not sure where my Mom was going with this. Kushina sighed and started pacing the floor. "But I can honestly say I have never been more disappointed in you then I am now" I heard Sasuke take in a sharp breath and didn't dare look at him, if it's one thing Sasuke couldn't stand it was people being "disappointed" in him "You've always been brave Sasuke, you've always done the right thing why not now?" Kushina had stopped passing and was now staring at Sasuke. I chanced a look at Sasuke and saw his eyes getting wet as he stared back at her. "It's not that simple..." He replied weakly. Kushina let out an exasperated breath and started pacing again. "Sasuke your Father is the chief of police! How is it not simple? All you have to do is tell him and Neji will be punished" I was surprized at my Mothers angry tone, I wasn't quite sure if this was the way to go so I tried to calm them down.

"Sasuke no ones going to think any less of you, we all just want to help" Sasuke shook his head repeatedly as he dropped his head and mumbled something inaudible "What did you say?" Kushina asked annoyed. "**I SAID YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND**!" He shouted, looking back at us. "**NONE OF YOU DO! YOU ALL THINK THIS IS SO EASY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! AND YOU WANT ME TO TELL MY DAD I WAS ALMOST RAPED?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"** He was shaking now as tears streamed down his cheeks. I opened my mouth to hopefully say something helpful but he cut me off "**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HUMILIATING THIS IS? HOW SCARED I AM?!"**

My Mom started walking slowly to Sasuke and sat down next to him carefully. "Sasuke I know this is hard but keeping it all in isn't going to solve anything, you don't need to get so worked up it's not that bad" I cringed. That was definitely not the right words to use, I knew Sasuke was going to lose it and for a second I wondered if I would have to hold him down. Just as I suspected, Sasuke jumped up off the couch and glared at Kushina as more tears poured down his cheeks. "**NOT THAT BAD?! I WAS ALMOST RAPED BY ONE OF MY SCHOOLMATES!"** He yelled. I recoiled back at the sound, this was getting out of hand fast and I knew I had to do something. I stood up slowly, keeping eye contact with him. "Sasuke please calm down, we just want to help you" He let out a frustrated grown then threw his hands up in the air.

**"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT NARUTO, YOU CANT! NO ONE CAN. EVEN IF NEJI WAS PUT IN JAIL I'D STILL BE PARANOID!"** "Then we'll get you a councillor" Kushina said calmly. I stared at Sasuke pleadingly, seeing him like this was killing me and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I loved him, but when I say it I didn't want my Mother in the room. What teenager would? I reached out a hand for Sasuke which he took hesitantly and led him outside onto the porch. We stopped on the top step and I pulled us both down to sit. I stared at the beautiful forest around us and sighed. "So many memories here..." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke nod slowly, also looking around. "Remember when we built our tree house?" "Ya.. we spent weeks on it... making everything perfect" I side glanced at him and noticed he was smiling slightly, which caused my own smile to appear.

"And to celebrate, you tried to climb to the top of the tree" He chuckled quietly as he whipped his cheeks with his sleeve. "I was so proud of myself when I got to the top...it could of been a success if the damn branch hadn't of broken" I smiled at our childhood memory. Sasuke was always the "dare-devil" as a kid, he would do everything that his parents specificly told him **NOT** to do. "And when you hit the ground you asked me if your arm was supposed to bend that way" We both started to laugh and I couldn't have been happier to see him smiling. "Oh god it hurt sooo much, but I did everything I could not to cry because I didn't want to worry you" I smiled at him then placed my have over his. "I came to visit you in the hospital every day, I even brought you that stupid book that you loved so much" "Hey! The Magic Tree House books were not stupid!" He said, pushing my shoulder playfully.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "We were pretty damn cute weren't we?" Sasuke sighed, then leaned his head on my shoulder. "Ya...I miss those days, everything was so...simple" Tell me about it. I'd give anything to go back to those times when we were just Naruto and Sasuke best friends forever, never having to worry about jerks at school or losing each other... "Sasuke.. you know I care about you right? More than anything?" I didn't know why I was asking but I wanted to hear his answer. "Of course" He answered without hesitation. "And...you know that I want you to be happy..." I trailed off, not sure of how I was going to say this. Sasuke pulled away slightly to smile at me. "I know you do" I nodded as I looked deep into his dark eyes "Ok..." I said taking a steadying breath.

"From the moment I met you I knew you were special, we just clicked and I knew from day one that we would always be friends and through the years my feelings for you have grown into something more, **MUCH** more" I rushed through, not stopping to take a breath. "And I know that you feel it too, every time we touch there's that electric shock and honestly I've been trying to deny it but... it's just something about you. I can't ever get you out of my head, I'm constantly thinking or worrying about you" Sasuke pulled back more, startled by my honesty and studied me carefully. "What are you saying?" He whispered as he stared into my eye. I sighed then pulled both his hands into mine.

Now or never I thought. "What I'm saying is, at the party...I was going to say that I think I love you" Shock spread across his face and he let out a small gasp. "But now" I whispered, leaning closer to him "I don't think" I breathed out. "I know" Neither one of us moved, neither of us spoke, we just sat there staring at each other. At that moment I wanted to kiss him, but I figured I should wait for his reply before I did anything like that. He stiffened for a minute then his grip on my hands disappeared. "That's not funny" He said emotionless. I stared at him dumbfounded. He thinks im joking around? **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!** I placed my hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at me. "Sasuke I'm not being funny, I'm completely serious" He stared at me for a minute with narrow eyes, then sighed and pulled away from my hands. "I have to go"

I sat there frozen as he stood and started heading down the path towards the school, I assumed to get his car. I let my arms drop limply at my sides as I watched him disappear around a corner. I don't believe this. I finally get the courage to tell him I love him and he thinks I'm playing a joke on him? He can't be serious, he knew I was telling the truth, I don't know what I could have done to be MORE serious then I already was. Maybe he was in denial, maybe he just didn't want to hear it because he doesn't feel the same way. My heart ached at the thought. Or maybe he was just shocked that I said it first because he wanted to say it. Ya...I'll go with that one..

. "Naruto?" I turned around slowly, Kushina was standing in the door way with a sad, knowing smile on her face. I sighed and stood up. "You heard?" I already knew the answer. She nodded slowly. "Honey I'm so sorry, for everything" She took in a shaky breath and stared at her feet "I fear I've only made things worse" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her back. I don't think I would be able to handle seeing Sasuke and my Mom cry in the same day so I buried my face into her neck and sighed. "Mom what do I do? he thought I was joking" Kushina pulled back to smile sadly at me. "Naruto he knows you're in love with him" My eye brows furrowed as I stared at her confused.

If he knew I was then why hasn't he said anything? Theres no way he knew, I've been very discreet about my feelings for him...right? "I can see it in his eyes...and when you told him, he was surprized. If I know Sasuke and I'd like to think I do, I think he was just surprized that you would fall in love with him" "But why would that surprize him? He's amazing hes...everything" Kushina sighed then bowed her head. "You know that and I know that but **HE** doesn't" I guess that makes sense. Over the years Sasuke has become more and more self-conscious of himself and his body, but I don't understand why he would find it so hard to believe that I was in love with him.

"That doesn't make any sense" "Love is complicated" I nodded my head as I pouted to myself. Kushina giggled then pulled me in for another hug. "If you ask me I think that you should work out this whole...Neji Hyuga issue BEFORE you get into the 'I love you's" I pulled back ducking my head. "Ya...that wasnt such a good idea huh?" Kushina smiled then kissed my cheek. "Do whatever you can to get him to go to the police, if not I'm still going to do it myself. Alright?" I sighed but nodded my head. "Ill try" And I will. No matter how long it takes, the sooner this is out of the way the sooner I can show Sasuke my love for him. "Now...when were you planning on telling your Father and I you were gay hmm?" "**MOM**!"

* * *

**S****ASUKE POV**

I walked back to school grinning, I'm sure it wasnt a pleasant grin, more like a jokers grin but I couldn't help it, I felt as if I could just topple over laughing right here in the parking lot. Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend since kindergarten was in love with me? A giggle escaped my lips as I climbed into my car. I put my seat belt on and started the engine, my breathing had picked up and I couldn't seem to make the creepy smile go away. At first when he said it I thought he was playing a joke but when he made me look at him I almost let myself believe he was actually telling the truth, of course that was ridiculous. Naruto in love with me? Right...it was a nice dream and all but as far from the truth as possible.

I wasnt quite sure how to react at first, I felt a spark of anger for him joking about this then completely depressed because I wanted it to be true SO badly. I knew I had to leave before I said something I may regret. He looked disappointed as I stood up to go, I didn't really know why I mean he's the one playing the mean joke, shouldn't I be the one upset? But I wasnt, I was too busy laughing at myself. I can't believe I actually allowed myself to **BELIEVE** he was in love with me, it was to funny for words. As I pulled out of the parking lot I started laughing uncontrollably. This is too much! He actually looked sincere! I didn't know he was such a good actor.

I realized that my laughing had become hysterical, I had tears in my eyes and my vision was blurring. I carefully pulled over, worrying I might crash and leaned my head against the steering wheel. **OH MY GOD** what is **WRONG** with me? You see! You see what that man does to me? One minute he has me smiling at a childhood memory and now he has me laughing hysterically on the side of the road because he said he "loved" me. This is not good, I've got to much to deal with right now and I don't need this. Now all I felt was rage, tomorrow I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and tell him playing with my emotions is **NOT** cool. I sat there until my tears stopped and finally made my way home slowly. Naruto Uzumaki, you better watch out!

* * *

**Sasuke: We just can't catch a break can we?!**

**Laura: I seriously feel like I was Bipolar when I was writing this story... I just can't let them be happy for long XD**

**Naruto: Cruel. Anyway hope you all liked it! Go ahead and drop us a review if you can! Laura still freaks out when she sees them :}**

**Laura: It's a good thing! Oh and new chapter coming out on Sunday! See ya then!**


	8. The Truth

**Sasuke: Chapter 8... that's pretty awesome.**

**Naruto: So awesome.**

**Laura: Ya I have nothing to say either :l JK! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, they made me laugh xD**

**Naruto & Sasuke: They really did.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... That's it.**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

I sighed as I stepped out of the principles office, Sasuke was right, skipping school when you already have a month of detention was **NOT** a good idea. I didn't know our principal was so...mean. I was called to the office as soon as I got inside so I didn't have time to grab my books, I practically ran to my locker and put in my combo as fast as possible. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Oh what now?! I groaned and shut my locker, I was surprized to see a very pissed off looking Sasuke in front of me. "I've got a bone to pick with you" I sighed then nodded my head, personally I think getting in trouble with the principal is better than being in trouble with Sasuke. With a sigh I closed my locked and followed Sasuke down the hall, he pulled me into an old janitors closet and closed the door. Hmm not my first choice for this conversation but ok. It was quiet for a few minuets, only our breathing was heard. I realized that he hadn't turned on the light so I reached over and flipped the switch.

Sasuke was standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest looking **VERY** upset. "You have to tell me whats going on!" He said angrily. "What **WAS** that yesterday?! Did you think that was funny?! Because it wasn't" I sighed as I ducked my head. "I know" "And it made me really pissed that you woul-wait what?" "I'm sorry Sasuke, you were right I was just trying to be funny and...it really wasn't" I had decided this morning that I would go along with whatever Sasuke said, even though it **KILLED** me that he still thought I was joking there was defiantly a better time for all of this and it sure as hell wasn't now. His expression softened a bit and he sighed. "Just promise you wont joke about that again ok? I don't know why it bugged me so much but...it did" He frowned up at me. I nodded then held up my pinky. Sasuke smiled slightly as he locked our pinky's together, which caused me to smile in return.

"So...What are you doing this weekend?" I decided now was the time to change the subject before it got too awkward. "Whatever you're doing" Ahhh that's what I like to hear. "We could go see Grown Ups at the theater" Sasuke seemed to consider it. "Ya, OR we could go see paranormal activity" I fucking beamed, see this is why I love watching movies with Sasuke, sure he likes that romance stuff but he has never passed up a good horror movie before. "Sounds good, so Saturday?" He nodded smiling excitedly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked, his voice muffled by my chest. "Because I want to" I answered with a shrug. He hummed in response. "Oh ya I forgot to tell you, you might not want to use your gym clothes today" "...Why?" "...You really pissed me off..."

* * *

The rest of my day was spend getting dirty looks from all my teachers. I'm guessing Tsunade told them all about my little "incident" with Neji... Speaking of Neji..."Kiba, where's Hyuga?" We were just heading out of gym and down to the locker room to change, apparently Sasuke had washed my clothes... with road kill, or at least that's what it smelt like...luckily Kiba had a spare pair of shorts for me to wear during class, but he only gave them to me after a very long and annoying laughing fit... The sneaky little bastard, how did he even pull that off in the first place?! Its called a **LOCK**er for a reason! I looked over at Kiba when he didn't answer and saw him smirking at me. "Why? You want another go at him?" I chuckled as I followed him down the hall. "Yes, but seriously do you know?" "I'm pretty sure he's in the hospital for his check up or something" I groaned then rolled my eyes. "Oh come on I didn't hit him **THAT** hard" Kiba stopped walking and stared at me amused. "Three stitches Naruto, and you say you didn't hit him that hard?" I shrugged then shoved my hands in my pockets. "Man, I didn't think you had it in you, but I'm sure glad you did" Kiba grinned as he patted me on the back.

I laughed at the fact that one of my friends was congratulating me on sending another guy to a hospital. This is why Kiba is my best friend. We were about to round a corner when I heard a distant voice call my name. It was high-pitched and cheery. Sakura. I turned around and smiled at my sister who was racing (more like skipping) down the hall towards me. "What's up Sissy?" "I have great news!" She squeaked, coming to a skidded stop in front of Kiba and I "Well you gonna tell me? Or just stand there jumping up and down" I laughed as she did exactly that. "Udon and Moegi are coming to visit!" She squealed while clapping her hands excitedly. My smile immediately faded. "Our cousins?" I asked praying she'd say no. "Of course! Who else?" I internally groaned. Kiba noticed my body language and gave me a knowing smile. "Aren't you excited?!" Sakura practically yelled. "Ecstatic" I said with 0 enthusiasm.

Sakura flung herself in my arms and gave me a big hug, I put my arms around her to hug back but she stiffened and pulled away with her arms out like she was still hugging me. "You just got out of gym didn't you?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face. Kiba laughed and I nodded my head, giving her an apologetic smile."**EW!"** She yelled walking away from us. "**EW EW EW EW EW**" I heard her mumble all the way down the hall. I laughed at my sisters expense then continued my path to the change rooms. "So no love for the cousins?" I sighed as my shoulders slumped. "Don't get me wrong I love Udon and Moegi, they're the cutest kids I've ever met it's just..." My voice trailed off as we walked through the door into the change room "Just what?" Dammit I really don't want to tell him this, it's so embarrassing! "Whenthey'reoverSasukepaysmoreattentiontothemthenme" I mumbled as fast as possible. Kiba gave me a funny look. "What?" "I said when they're over Sasuke pays more attention to them then meeee" I practically whined.

Kiba stared at me for a second and I was sure he was going to make some dumb ass joke about me being completely and utterly gay. "You know that's like really selfish right?" Hmm that didn't insult me in any way (well except for the fact that he called me selfish) "I know" I shrugged. "But I can't help it..." I shut my mouth as I realized where this conversation was going, talking to Kiba about my feelings for Sasuke was the **LAST** thing I wanted to do right now. Yes he was my best friend but these things take time... "I see" Was all he said. After having a shower and changing my clothes I headed to my last class of the day. English. "Ok class today were going to be reading Romeo and Juliet" I groaned as my teacher Iruka Umino passed out the books. Why do we have to read this book? It's a tragic love story and they both die at the end, doesn't seem very school appropriate.

"Chapter one-" Mr Umino paused as there was a knock on the door. He sighed then put his book back down on his desk and headed for the door, I took this opportunity to turn around and talk to Lee. "Do you have any idea why we have to read this shit?" I asked, dropping the book onto my desk. Lee shrugged then did the same thing. "Why wouldn't you want to read it?" Ino pipped in on our conversation. "Its a beautiful love story" I smirked then leaned back in my chair. "Ya and it ends with Romeo drinking poison and Juliet stabbing himself in the chest, very romantic" Ino huffed then crossed her arms. I smiled then turned my attention back to the front of the class. "Naruto" I lifted my head up at the sound of my name "Yes Sir?" "Could you come here for a minute?" I nodded and slowly made my way to the front of the class room.

I was surprized to see Tsunade standing in the door way. "Mrs Tsunade would like to borrow you for a little while" I cleared my throat then slowly nodded. "Ya sure" She motioned for me to follow and as I was walking out I saw Lee slid his finger along his neck, indicating I was dead meat. She marched us down to her office where we both froze when we saw Sasuke leaning against a wall next to her office door. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Sasuke why aren't you in my office?" Sasuke straightened up and made direct eye contact with me. "Umm I was wondering if I could quickly talk to Naruto first" Tsunade looked between the two of us, sighed then opened her office door and disappeared inside. I raised an eye brow at him in question. "Naruto, Neji's back" My muscles tightened at the sound of his name. I thought he was still in the hospital?! "He's in there" He said, quietly jerking his head towards the principles office.

I rounded my shoulders and headed for the door. "Naruto wait" Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled back violently. "She wants me to go in there too" I turned to him, my eye brows knitting together. "Why?" "She wants all of us to work this out" My eyes went wide as Sasuke started to shake. "I can't do it Naruto...I can't go in there" I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly to my chest. "You don't have to" I whispered. I planted a quick kiss on his head then pulled back. "No ones making you do anything" "I can't do this anymore.." He whimpered. "I can't even relax in my own school because of him!" He pointed toward the door furiously. "I don't want to be scared anymore" He stared up at me with such pleading eyes that I myself wanted to break down and cry. "I need you to do something for me..." He whispered as he ducked his head. "Anything" I promised as I rubbed my hands over his arms, attempting to sooth him. "Can you please tell Tsunade what happened...what **REALLY** happened"

At that moment I wanted to pull him in my arms and jump for joy, but I settled on a sigh of relief. "Of course I will, I'll do it right now" I smiled down at him and hugged him again "I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I promise" He nodded into my chest and gripped me tighter. Suddenly the office door burst open and standing in the middle of it was Neji Hyuga. Sasuke's head whipped towards the door and he slowly started to pull away from me, horror crossing his face. Neji smirked at him then faced me. "Tsunade wants you now" I gave him my best death glare and moved over slightly to shield Sasuke from his view. The big bandage across his nose did little to ease my anger. Neji sighed then leaned against the door frame.

"I'm surprised you kept your mouth shut Uchiha" I felt the warmth of Sasuke's body press into my back. "I guess you knew what the consequences would have been huh?" I bawled my fists at my sides then practically growled at him. "Listen to me you fucking bastard, if you ever-" I stopped talking as I felt the heat of Sasuke's body leave my back. I spun around just in time to see him running out of the front doors and straight for the parking lot. I turned back to Hyuga with my fist raised, my full intention to punch his lights out but dropped it immediately when I saw Tsunade coming up behind him. "Was that Sasuke just now?" I nodded, still glaring at Neji. "He had to go home and do dishes" Neji smirked, he spun around and headed back into her office before I could kick him in the shin.

"Mrs Tsunade can I talk to you for a minute?" Tsunade sighed then closed her office door. "What is it Naruto? I don't have all day you know" I sucked in a big breath then ducked my head down. "What Neji told you wasn't true" Tsunade huffed then crossed her arms across her chest. "Hurry up Naruto" I lifted my head back up, I wanted to look her straight in the eye when I told her so she wouldn't think I was joking or anything. "Sasuke didn't choose to do anything with Neji, he made him" vial rose in my throat and I struggled to swallow it down. Tsunade lifted an eye brow at me. "That's a bold statement Naruto, do you have any evidence?" I groaned in frustration. "He's got bruises on his arms! I checked them myself" Tsunade started tapping her foot and it made me want to rip my hair out. "Then why would Sasuke agree with Neji's story?" I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes to calm myself "Because he's afraid of him...don't you see!" I rose my voice to get across my point.

"He's terrified! That's why he left! He can't even feel safe in his own school anymore" Tsunade sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Please" I whispered desperately. "Please believe me" It was quiet for a minute, Tsunade seemed to be having an internal battle with herself whether to believe me or not. If she didn't my only other option would be to go to Fugaku myself. Theres no way he wouldn't believe me. "Alright I believe you" My eyes went wide and I couldn't help it... I hugged her, a big old hug that probably looked stupid as hell but I didn't care. I pulled back and blushed when I saw the shocked expression on her face. "Umm I'll" She cleared her throat as she readjusted her clothing. "I'll keep Neji here, you go to the police station and tell them the story" I nodded quickly. "Ya for sure" I spun around then started heading down the hall way. "Naruto" I skidded to a stop and turned back to her. "Thank you for telling the truth" I nodded then continued down the hall.

* * *

I sped to the police station as fast as possible and almost choked on my spit when I saw Sasuke's car in the parking lot. What was he doing here? I jumped out of my car then raced for the front doors, as soon as I stepped inside, multiply sets of eyes landed on me. I recognized most of them to be local police officers and then there was Fugaku and Sasuke back in the corner. I smiled uneasily at the officers then hurried over to Sasuke and his Father "Teme? What are you doing here?" I whispered, hopefully quiet enough that only he heard. Sasuke sighed then looked back and forth between his Father and I. "I needed you to be here...before I told them" My eye brows shot up in shock. "You tell them? but I thought you wanted-" "I asked you to tell Tsunade...not the police" I nodded slowly then looked over to Fugaku, he looked surprisingly calm, you'd think after a Father found out his only son was almost raped he'd be a little upset... **(AN: Sorry people no Itachi in this story!)**

"Alright Sasuke he's here, now will you please talk to me?" Oh... he hasn't told him yet. God dammit this isn't going to go well. "Dad do you mind if I talk to officer Kakashi first?" Fugaku looked at him for a minute then turned to me. "Alright...hes in the back" He answered while facing me. I didn't like the look he was giving me, he obviously knew that I knew what was going on and was going to bombard me with questions as soon as Sasuke walks away, but I don't know if I should tell him or not. Sasuke quickly glanced at me and I could barely notice him nod his head. Well I guess that was my answer. I squeezed his hand for a second for moral support then watched him walk into the back room where Kakashi was drinking a coffee. Just as I predicted, Fugaku turned to me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright son whats going on?" I sighed then sat in a nearby chair.

"What did Sasuke tell you?" Fugaku raised an eye brow at me but answered anyway. "He told me something happened at that boy's party last weekend and that he was sorry it took him so long to come to the police" I nodded silently. Telling Sasuke's Father this news was definitely not on the top of my list of things to do, but if Sasuke needs me to do this then I have to. "He also said he couldn't say anything unless you were here" I couldn't help it, a small smile escaped my lips. I know I shouldn't be smiling at a time like this but knowing Sasuke needs me that much just makes me feel good... "Naruto please.." I looked up, hearing the desperation in his voice. "I'm really starting to worry and so is Mikoto, and I'm even more worried over the fact that he can't tell me on his own and is asking you to tell me" Well damn, I guess Sasuke's subtle nod wasn't so subtle after all. "Fugaku you might want to sit down"

As soon as the words escaped my lips I regretted it, Fugaku's features changed to down right scared. I had to swallow loudly before continuing. "Last week at the party...I sorta left Sasuke..." "You left him?" I slumped farther back into my chair and sighed. "I went off to play a game with a few of my friends and...well something happened" Fugaku groaned in frustration then started pacing in front of me. "Well obviously something happened! That's why were here!" I flinched at his sudden out burst, I was starting to reconsider telling him, maybe I should just let Sasuke do it... "Naruto what happened to my son" I looked back up at him, his eyes were pleading for me to continue, he looked so much like Sasuke at that moment that it made my heart ache. This man has been like a second Father to me for years and now I tell him this shit? ...it's not fair... "I don't know all the details but...he ran into someone from school and they got talking..."

I swallowed the vial that rose up in my throat. "Sasuke said this guy brought him into the bathroom and-" I stopped short as Fugaku's face turned red. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, he looked like a tomato ready to explode. "He said he touched him...against his will" I continued slowly. Fugaku bawled his hands into fists and spat out one word. "**WHO**" "Neji Hyuga" I responded with just as much hate as Fugaku had spoken with. I realized I probably just put Hyuga in his death-bed and I didn't care one bit, hell I'll dig the grave.

Fugaku growled then stormed out of the station. I was more than a little disappointed to see he didn't have his gun with him but his hand cuffs at the ready. Well I thought, maybe he'll get a good kick in the balls or something. I spent the next 20 minutes sitting in that little chair waiting for Sasuke to come out, at one point I decided I'd better call my Mom and let her know whats going on. It's safe to say she was more than a little happy that Sasuke had finally told the police about what happened. After talking to my Mom for a few minutes. I also texted Sakura and let her in on what was going down. Our conversation basically went like this:

**I'm at the police station and Sasuke's giving a report to Kakashi about Neji. Fugaku went to get the bastard -Naruto**

**ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YES! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW :DDD Is Sasuke ok? -Sakura**

**I don't know yet, he's still in there. -Naruto**

**Well when he's done bring Sasuke over for a slumber party, SCHOOL BE DAMNED! -Sakura**

Yup that's my sister. I practically jumped out of my seat when the back door swung open and hit the wall. I watched silently as Sasuke walked out of the room with his head down, it didn't look like he was crying, he had something else in his eyes, maybe accomplishment? I didn't know, all I knew was that I've never been more proud of him in my entire life. I quickly sat up and hurried over to him, he looked up and smiled at me. "Naruto I thought-" He got cut off as I pulled him in for a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Sasuke" I kissed the top of his head and he chuckled. "Thanks but I never would have done it if it wasn't for you" I nodded then smiled into his hair. "How'd it go with my Dad?" He asked into my chest, I grimaced then pulled back slightly. "As well as any over protective Father would react" Sasuke nodded then sighed. "Where is he?" He asked, looking around the room.

I grinned. "He went out to get that bastard" I expected Sasuke to smile back but instead he slowly backed away from my arms. "How long ago did he leave?" He whispered, the color was draining from his face and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was staring at a pool of blood. "Umm about 20 minutes ago..." His eyes went wide and then he gasped. "That means he's going to be back soon..." I raised an eye brow at him in question, I knew it was going to be awkward and stuff but he doesn't have to be scared of his own Dad. "**They're** going to be back soon" My eye brows shot up as I realized why he was so panicky. "Come on" I whispered, taking his hand. "Lets go out the back" He nodded then followed me to the back door way, we slipped outside and hurried to the parking lot.

"I have orders from Sakura saying you are sleeping over tonight whether you like it or not" He smiled a little at me then got into his car. "I mean it Uchiha! This slumber party is just as much mine as it is Sakura's" I beamed as I watched Sasuke laugh as he pulled out of the parking lot. When he passed by he blew me a kiss and I pretended to grab it and put it in my pocket. Ya I know its cheesy but I would never pass up a kiss from Sasuke (Even if it was an air kiss) Well that's one problem solved... Now I can finally show Sasuke how much he means to me. I can't wait!

* * *

**Sasuke: I like this chapter :]**

**Naruto: *Gasps* He's smiling!**

**Laura: Yay! I'm happy with this chapter too, Sasuke has finally told the truth! And I ended it with adorableness! What's better than that?! Oh and I would suggest you watch the movies I mentioned, Grown Ups literally makes me laugh every time I see it XD and Sauske I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore :}**

**Sasuke: Ya well despite what I say... You are a pretty good friend... and I'm glad I met you.**

**...**

**All: *Laughs hysterically***

**Laura: Ha... ok haha... Next chapter... umm hehe will be out on Tuesday...**

**Naruto: *Wipes away tears* Ahhh ok see ya next time, bye!**

**Laura: We really do have a love-hate relationship don't we?**

**Sasuke: *Smirks***


	9. My Angel

**Laura: Here we go with Chapter 9! I really REALLY love this chapter. It's just full of cuteness :S**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not owning Naruto!**

**Sasuke: We get so sick of seeing that.**

**Laura: I get sick of writing it..**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Sakura! I said no more!" "Oh come on Naruto pleeeeease?" "No! I'm all ready covered in this shit no more!" Sakura huffed then crossed her arms over her chest, with the eye liner pointing at me from between her fingers...mocking me. "Your no fun!" Sakura hopped up off the floor then headed for the kitchen to grab the pop corn that beeped awhile ago. She was too busy torturing me to notice it was done. "Look at me!" I complained as I looked into Sakura's hand-held mirror. "I look like a clown!" Sasuke tried to hide his giggle by drinking some of his coke but just ended up choking on it. "It's not THAT bad" He said while gasping for air, I sighed then dropped the mirror into my lap. "Why am I doing this again?" "Because you're a good brother" I smirked. Ya damn right I am! "And because you love being the center of attention" Sasuke winked at me, I smirked back. It was true... but it's also because I love being around you Sasuke... That's the only reason I'm here! "Besides you took Sakura's attention off me so now I owe you **BIG** time" A wicked grin crossed my lips thinking of all the possibilities.

"Nothing like that!" He hissed slapping my shoulder playfully, I grinned. "You don't even know what I was thinking" He smirked at me. "Oh I'm sure I do Dobe! That was the dirtiest look I have ever seen" I laughed then gave him my best innocent smile. "Come here" He whispered, motioning me with his finger. I crawled over to him and sat on my butt, smiling at him. "Lets get this off shall we?" He motioned to my so-called "make over" I nodded my head vigorously. "Please" Sasuke giggled then grabbed a tissue from beside him and started to rub off my lip stick. "Pinks not your color" He said simply while dabbing at my lips. "I'd say your more of a red guy" I smirked at him but other wise kept my mouth shut, the last thing I needed was for Sasuke to shove a tissue down my throat for making some smart ass comment like "At least I have a color" or "Why don't you pull down my pants and take a look at what color I am?" Ya that wouldn't impress him.

I was brought back into the present as Sasuke brought his thumb up to his delicate pink lips and licked it, I watched his movement very carefully, imagining what it would feel like if he was licking my finger... Then I cursed myself for thinking of stuff like that about my best friend. He pulled his finger away from his mouth and moved it across the corner of my mouth, was Sasuke's spit being on my face supposed to turn me on? because...well... you know. Jesus christ I need help. He smiled sweetly at me and continued to run his thumb over my mouth. "She must have put like 10 layers of lip stick on you! My god" Sasuke pulled back to grab another tissue but I wasn't having any of that, before he pulled his thumb away I quickly applied a quick kiss to the tip of his finger. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone right? He smiled at me then turned back again to get the tissue.

"**MOTHER FUCKER**!" Both our heads shot towards the kitchen where the loud scream had come from. "Sakura are you ok?" I asked concerned. I pushed myself off the ground only now noticing Sasuke was practically straddling my legs, and headed for the kitchen. "Sakura?" Sasuke yelled coming in behind me. "I cant believe this!" I walked in and found Sakura leaning against the island with her head down and a pink cell phone in her grasp. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, hurrying over to Sakura's side. "Sasuke we forgot to tell your parents that your staying here!" Both Sasuke's and my head snapped up in horror. "My Dad just texted me asking if we knew were you were because Mikoto has been freaking out!" I groaned then pulled out my own cell phone seeing the same message from my Father. "I'm dead" Sasuke hurried over to the phone on the counter and quickly dialed his home number. "I'm so dead, they're gonna kill me! After all the shit that's happened today!" He stopped talking abruptly as Mikoto picked up the phone. "Mom!"

All three of us cringed as we heard Mikoto shrieking through the phone. "I'm so sorry Mom, we completely forgot to tell you" I cleared my throat and Sakura looked over at me, I jerked my head towards the hall wanting to give Sasuke some privacy. "I...I should of told you" I groaned when Sakura ignored me and grabbed for her hand. "Come on miss nosey" I quickly pulled her out of the room before we heard anymore of their conversation. "Naruto why is this happening?" I sighed then plopped down on the couch near the flat screen. "What exactly are we talking about?" She shrugged then sat down on my lap. "You know, everything...Sasuke and Neji...You getting into a fight at school...Getting the police involved...Mom and Dad lashing out at us" I cringed at the memory. As soon as the three of us got back my parents pulled Sakura and I aside and had a very serious talk with us, saying we should never keep something like this from someone and to keep an eye on Sasuke to make sure he's still himself and not acting differently around us.

Of course we agreed and apologized for being fucking stupid, then we hugged it out. The three of us have been messing around in the living room ever since, it was going on 11:25 pm and we were just about to start a movie and settle down for the night "I mean it just seems like everything went wrong in a matter of days...its not very fair" I nodded then leaned my head on her shoulder. "Ya tell me about it...I'm surprized one of us hasnt broken a bone or anything yet" She giggled once then sighed deeply. "I'm really worried about him Naruto...Sasuke's been good at keeping his feelings inside and sure he seems fine now but who knows, he might get up in the middle of the night, go to the bathroom and cry for a few hours about his miserable life" I cringed at the image my sister just put in my head. I turned my head on her shoulder to face her and noticed her eyes were wet. "Hey come on now don't do that"

She sighed then bowed her head. "I can't help it..." "Look Sakura" I said trying to make my voice as stern as possible. "Don't underestimate him. Sasuke is strong, he's a fighter, if things get too bad you **KNOW** he'll tell someone, just believe in him ok?" "I do believe in him! I just can't help but worry" I wrapped my arms around her and sighed into her back. "I know, I'm worried too, but we gotta stay positive...for Sasuke's sake?" She sighed but nodded her head. "Good...now get off me" I stood up which caused Sakura to fall to the floor with a big UNF. I busted out laughing as I saw her rubbing her butt while glaring at me. "That hurt!" She whined crawling back to her feet, I smiled at her and she punched me in the shoulder. Hard. "**OH MY GOD**!" We heard Sasuke groan from the kitchen, I quickly turned my attention to the blank tv screen so he didn't think I was listening, but of course Sakura locked eyes with Sasuke as soon as he entered the living room.

"Not now Sakura... Please?" Sakura continued to stare at him suspiciously as Sasuke took his seat next to me on the floor. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked trying to change the subject, Sasuke sighed then spun around to look at our shelf of movies. "Anything scary, I need to get hyped up" I grinned then took off to the kitchen. I skidded across the floor to the fridge and pulled out the energy drinks I was saving for a special occasion. I hurried back into the living room seeing Sasuke holding two movies in his hand, deciding what one to watch, and Sakura pulling some blankets and pillows onto the floor to make a nest. "Here" I said tossing Sasuke the Red Bull, he was caught off guard and barely caught it as the movies tumbled to the floor. "What was that for are you trying to kill me?!" "You said you needed to get hyped up" I nodded toward the drink. "That'll do it" He studied it for a minute then grinned back at me. "Thanks" I nodded then bent down to pick up the movies he was looking at, the first one was the Grudge, that movie was fucking creepy, and the second was Prom Night.

I've never actually seen that one, which is weird considering these movies were mostly mine. "What do you think?" Sasuke asked leaning over my shoulder, I shrugged then held up Prom Night "I've never seen this one" "Me either" I nodded then headed for the tv. "What one did you pick?" Sakura asked while munching on a hand full of pop corn. "Prom night" I clicked open on the DVD player and placed the disk inside. "Prom Night, as in the horror film?..." I smirked at my sisters panicky tone. Sakura has never liked horror movies, when we were little we decided it would be a fun idea to watch Saw and ever since Sakura has **HATED** scary movies. I sat back on my heels and clicked play on the remote. "Yes the horror film have you seen it?" I turned back around in time to see Sakura slowly nodding her head, I laughed. "Sakura are you **STILL** scared of horror movies?" She glared at me then threw a few piece of popcorn at my head.

"It's your fault Naruto! Why would you convince me to watch someone brutally kill people and make them kill their friends?! Those movies are terrible! How would you feel if you had to cut off your arm?" I smirked at her then leaned back on my elbows. "I'd feel pretty shitty" Sakura smirked at me. "Exactly, horror movies are your guy's thing **NOT** mine" Sasuke sighed then came to sit next to Sakura in her blanket nest. "Do you want us to pick a different one?" She shook her head then pulled the blankets high above her head. "Just play the damn thing" Sasuke and I laughed as the opening scene started to play. I pulled myself up next to Sakura and sat cross-legged beside her on the fluffy blankets, Sasuke crawled up beside me and layed his head on my lap, sighing as he did. I smiled then started rubbing his hair affectionately. I ignored Sakura's knowing smile. We were quiet as the movie began, Sakura cringed when the girl's family was murdered and tucked her face into the pillows she had laid out.

Eventually Sasuke started drinking his red Bull and shivered with every sip he took. Half way through the movie Sakura started telling us how sick it was that we liked this stuff and that we were messed up teen's, we just laughed and continued to watch the movie. Sasuke kept getting frustrated every time the murderer showed up and the girls didn't recognize him and started to whisper to himself about how stupid they were for not knowing, this caused me to laugh which earned me a glare from Sakura. I could tell she hated us for this but I knew the only reason she was doing this was for Sasuke, that's the thing about my sister, she can be a pain in the ass but there is no denying she would do anything for her friends no matter what. Finally the movie ended and we all sat up sighing. "That was really gross" Sakura whispered. "That was good, I liked it!" Sasuke replied completely ignoring Sakura's glares. "What did you think Naruto?" I shrugged while stretching out my legs. "It was good but not enough gore"

I smirked as Sakura hit me on the back of the head. "Your obnoxious" I grinned then turned off the tv. "Holy shit I gotta pee" I laughed as Sasuke popped up and started waddling to the bathroom. After two Red Bull's I wasnt surprised. "Lets hope no one murders me!" "Fuck you Sasuke!" I laughed harder as Sakura climbed up off the floor and started picking things up. "God he's a pain in the ass" I smiled at her and nodded. "Ya he is but as long as he's happy we did our job right?" Sakura sighed then smiled at me. "Your right as long as he's happy" We started picking everything off the floor and putting them back in their original spots. "So what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. "Meaning are you going to try to steal Sasuke from me?" I stopped mid pick up and glared at her. "I'm just asking..." "Don't worry lover boy, you can have him, just try to keep the playing quiet, I'd like to get** SOME** sleep tonight" I chucked one of Sasuke's empty Red Bull cans at her head, she dodged it at the last second and started to laugh. "Woah boy calm down! I'm just playing"

I continued to glare at her as Sasuke danced back into the room. "And what are my lovely friends up to?" He asked, swaying from side to side trying to be cute. "Going to bed" Sakura grumbled, I laughed as she clumped up the stairs. "Night guys" "Later Sakura!" Sasuke giggled as he bounced back and forth on his feet. I threw the last pillow on the couch then turned to him. "You ready for bed?" He gave me a are you stupid look? and I laughed. "I can't sleep I'm **JAAAAAAAZED**" "No Sasuke your like caffeine high" He laughed and shook his head. "Oh well! So what do you want to do now?" I shrugged then turned off the lights in the living room. "Lets go upstairs and talk" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulling him to the steps. "Okey dokey" I chuckled quietly as we passed Sakura's room and headed into my room. I locked the door behind us and Sasuke immediately flopped down on his back across my bed, I swallowed as I watched him, seeing him spread out on my bed so comfortable and relaxed felt right. It's where he belongs I thought.

I sighed then pulled my shirt over my head and layed down next to him. "Thank you" I propped my head up in my hand so I could face him. "For what?" I said smiling, Sasuke mimicked my action then locked his eyes with mine."For being there for me, for sticking up for me..." He shook his head then turned his focus on the bed sheets. "You know even when things were hard and I was mad at you... the whole time you were always the one I wanted to talk to" He took in a shaky breath then looked up at me again, his eyes fogey with tears. "Naruto I don't even know how to thank you for this" I quickly whipped away his first tear. "Sasu I'll always be here for you, as long as you'll have me" He tried to chuckle but ended up letting out a sob instead. I placed my hands on both his cheeks, willing him to look at me. "We will get through this" I whispered as I whipped away another stray tear. "Together" He nodded his head quickly then pulled me into a tight hug, I pulled him as close to me as possible and tried to steady myself.

"I just love you so much Sasuke" I sniffled into his hair, cursing myself for letting my emotions get the better of me. "I know you do" He whimpered into my chest. "I love you too" His voice was so quiet that I only managed to hear "love" but I knew what he was saying. I pulled him tighter to me and kissed his head repeatedly. After a few minutes he pulled back and whipped his face once more. "I'm sorry" I shook my head, a small smile playing on my lips. "Sometimes its good to just let it out, and don't worry I'll always be your shoulder to cry on" Sasuke's lip quivered and I was afraid he was going to start crying again but he surprized me when he pushed me in the shoulder. "God your such a mush ball" We both smiled at each other for a long time, I was replaying everything in my head right up to this moment, and I swore to myself that no matter what, I will **ALWAYS** keep Sasuke safe, no one will hurt him like that again.

We didn't bother changing into our pajama's, we both got under the covers and snuggled up to each other. Sasuke layed his head on my bare chest and I slowly stroked his back. Just as I felt myself drifting off I heard a faint whisper. "What was that?" Sasuke sighed then snuggled farther into my embrace. "Your my angel" He whispered/yawned. Tears stung my eyes but I quickly blinked them away, there was no way I was breaking down in front of Sasuke, so instead I whispered back. "And your mine" His breathing evened out and I knew he had fallen asleep. I spent a few minutes just looking up at the ceiling and holding him tight, I never wanted to let him go, I didn't want to go back to school and leave him, he needed me just as much as I needed him. I made myself another promise as I was drifting off into unconsciousness. From now on everything I say and do will show my love for him, and I hope he will finally realize just how amazing he is and how much he means to me. I love you Sauske, and I always will.

* * *

**Naruto: SO KAWAII!**

**Sasuke: You are my angel Naruto...**

**Laura: O.O**

**Sasuke: Uh!... I mean! E-end it! Come on do it!**

**Naruto: ...**

**Laura: Ok then z.z Thanks for reading everyone! As always leave a review if you can, it always makes my day :S Oh and new chapter is coming some time on Thursday, I've got a doctors appt so it may be up in the late afternoon. We'll see! See ya next time!... Hey Naruto where are you taking Sasuke?**

**Naruto: My bedroom.**

**Sasuke *Blushes***

**Laura: *Gasps* :D Tell me all about it when your done!**

**Sasuke: Sh-shut up...**

**(Fun facts) If you've read my profile then you know that I'm a total horror movie lover XD If I could watch every single horror movie in the world you bet your ass I would. I really loved the re make of "Prom Night" and if you haven't seen it and you like horror just as much as I do, you should check it out! Although most of the horror movies I watch don't bug me "The Grudge" movies are the one thing that has absolutely terrified me. Like I had nightmares. It was horrible DX It's just the way she crawls man! It freaks me out! Also I've never actually had a Red Bull... I prefer Monsters :S**


	10. Too Good To Be True

**Naruto: Chapter 10! Holy hell! This has gone by too fast... ;_;**

**Sasuke: I have to ask... Are we done with Neji? God dammit I hope were not done with Neji yet, I want him dead!**

**Laura: ...I just realized how horrible that was... (RIP Neji) Anyway...I would like to suggest you listen to "Let me love you (Until you learn to love yourself) By the cast of Glee (I like this version better) now or during this chapter. I think it fits perfectly, I was listening to it the whole time I was editing this. And I guess its kind of my story's theme song XD**

**Naruto: *Sighs sadly* Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... And I'm sad T.T**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

_"Naruto!" The damp ground beneath me was making my feet sink in the mud and made it extremely hard to run, it was completely pitch black, I couldn't even see my own feet! I was running blind. The smell of pine made me believe I was in some sort of forest, I kept running not caring about the thorns that twisted around my ankles or the branches I ran into. "Naruto **HELP**!" The desperate cry was louder now, maybe a mile away "I'm coming!" Suddenly my foot caught on something and I went tumbling to the ground, but my body didn't stop, instead it rolled down what I presumed to be a hill. I threw my hands over my head hoping that it would soften the impact, I ran into something hard and gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I reached out blindly in front of me to feel the object, Hard, rough, big...rock._

_I pulled myself off the ground, wincing as the pain shot through my ribs, I clutched my stomach breathing deeply. Fuck! That does not help, great how am I gonna explain this to my Dad? "Hey Dad I broke my ribs falling down a hill in the dark and slamming into a rock" Ya that'll go over well. "**NARUTO**!" My head snapped up, the scream was so close now, I turned around in a circle desperately trying to find some source of light. And then I saw it. A small light flickering in the dark, it had a red-green color to it (not exactly inviting) I took a few more quick breaths then started stumbling toward the light, the screams got louder and more desperate every second I was moving. The voice just kept saying "**NARUTO HELP"** I stumbled into some sort of clearing and stopped dead in my tracks._

_A cabin, there was a fucking cabin sitting in the middle of this field? Meadow? I don't know something. It wasn't very big, just one floor with a small porch in the front, the lantern was swinging side to side on the post, the light casted long shadows along the ground. I shivered as they passed over me, maybe this isn't such a good idea... I should go get the police or something. I took a step back then froze, through the window on the left side of the door was two bodies, they both looked about my age, one was a larger man and the other a skinnier, more feminine male. The bigger man seemed to be yelling at the smaller one. I could hear his muffled voice through the cabin walls, I could see the smaller of the two try to run past him but before he took a second step the man grabbed him and flung him across the room. He hit the back wall and pictures crashed around his shivering frame._

_I stood in horror not believing the scene in front of me, the man advanced on the boy, shoulders rounded, and a wicked smirk on his face, the boy finally got enough strength to lift himself up and stared up at the man. I stared at him stunned, suddenly his eyes flicked over the room then landed on the window, I lost my breath as my blue eyes were met with a pair of dark, almost black ones. "**SASUKE**!" I jumped up the stairs ignoring the pain in my stomach and shot through the front door at full speed. I crashed into the stair case as I heard a whimper from the living room, I picked myself up and scrambled into the room beside me. Sasuke was huddled on the floor in the fetal position, as our eyes met something in the atmosphere changed, the air felt damp, and heavy, I took one step toward him and he screamed._

_His cry rippled through the entire cabin, echoing off the walls. Suddenly something hard hit me in the back of the head. I collapsed on the floor as pain shot through my entire body, my vision started to blur and I blinked repeatedly hoping to fix it. I could faintly hear Sasuke's cry's through my dizziness. I forced myself to flip on my side and saw him. Neji. He pinned Sasuke to the floor and sat on his chest, he tried desperately to get out from under him but couldn't find an escape. My vision flickered again and I could barely see Neji taking his belt off, I groaned as pain shot through me again and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Sasuke's deafening cry. "**NEJI PLEASE STOP!"**..._

"Naruto" Silence. "Naruto wake up!" Something touched my arm and I sat up gasping. I blinked several times taking in my surroundings, I was in my room...**MY** room. I whipped the sweat off my forehead then turned to my left, Sasuke was on his knee's staring at me with glassy eyes, I sighed in relief. "I think we had the same dream" He whispered, a sad smile forming on his lips. I swallowed hard then grabbed his hand. "Your ok...It was just a dream" He nodded once. "Ya for you too" He nudged my shoulder playfully and I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my hands over my face. "About 6:30" I groaned then flopped back down on the bed. "I'm tired" Sasuke chuckled and I felt him shift on the bed. "I bet you are, dealing with your sister can be very tiresome" I smirked then rolled onto my stomach. "You can say that again"

It was quiet for a minute, just the sound of our breathing in the room untill Sasuke cleared his throat. "Naruto can I talk to you about something?" "Mhmmm" I hummed into the pillow. It was quiet again so I raised my head up on my elbows and saw Sasuke biting his lip. "Whats wrong?" He hesitated. "When you said that you loved me the next day you said you were joking" I nodded sadly, waiting for him to continue. "Naruto how many times have I told you that I can read your face like a book?" I scowled. If he was so good at reading me then how come he thought I was joking?! "I knew you weren't telling the truth when I talked to you about it so..." He trailed off but I didn't need him to continue to know what he wanted to know.

I stared at him hard for a minute, would now be the time to tell him? Again... What if he leaves again? What if I freak him out and ruin everything? Even as all these awful thoughts were going through my mind I found myself edging closer to him. "Sasuke I've done this all wrong" We gulped at the same time. "I should have been aproper gentlemen and taken you out to dinner, you know made it romantic" He shifted on his spot then smiled at me, I could tell it was forced. "But with everything that's been going on...I don't know.. I just wasn't thinking" I sighed deep then copied his position on the bed. "You were right I was lieing...Sasuke when I said I loved you I tried to make it sound as sincere as possible" His smiled faltered and I shivered. "And when you thought I was joking it made me think that if you couldn't even **believe** I was in love with you that you could never love me back"

We were both staring at each other now, both our expressions strained. "So that's why I said I was joking, I didn't want things to change between us..." I hesitated before grabbing his hand. "Sasuke I have loved you for a long... **long **time... I was just too stubborn to admit it." He took in a big gasp of air then started shaking his head. "Sasuke stop" I gently but forcefully grabbed his face and willed him to look at me. "Don't do that, not again" A single tear escaped his eyes and I quickly whipped it away. "You don't love me" He whispered. "Not like that Naruto.." My brows furrowed in confusion. "Yes I do Sasuke, why is that so hard to believe?" "Because your Naruto Uzumaki!" He squeaked "Your smart, funny, caring, popular, handsome" I dropped my hands from his face feeling a little un easy. "There are girls **DYING** to go out with you" He whipped his face as more tears escaped. "Your not even gay! How could you love me?! I'm the lame clutz who can't even take two steps without tripping over his own feet!"

I opened my mouth but no words came out, how can I make him see how amazing he is? How can I prove that he's the only one I want. He glared at me as tears streamed down his face, and then I did something I've dreamt about doing for a very long time. I kissed him. I knew he wasnt expecting it because he gasped against my lips, hell I didn't even expect it! I didn't think at all, all I could focus on was our lips touching and the electricity coursing through my body. His full pink lips slid across mine perfectly, so warm and soft, I swear there will never be anything better than this. I panicked for a minute when he grabbed my forearms, fearing he'd pull away I cupped his face in my hands and held him to me.

I know I shouldn't be doing this but I still couldn't think, my brain just wasnt working! I gently sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and he whimperd...I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I did it again just to check and he did exactly what I feared. He pulled away. Both our chests were heaving as we stared at each other. It felt like we were sitting there for hours, just staring, just...staring. I gulped then leaned back on my heals at the same time he did. "I'm sorry" I whispered quietly. "I didn't...I just uhh wasn't thinking" I avoided eye contact and quickly gazed around my room. I really need to clean this place, my clothes are all over the floor, see I'm not as perfect as Sasuke thinks, I'm a complete slob! I turned back when Sasuke cleared his throat. "I better get going, you know...talk to my parents and all..." I nodded, as the sand paper feeling in my throat started to thicken.

"I'll uhh...see you at school tomorrow" Meaning I don't want to see you again today. I nodded again still not able to form words, Sasuke sighed then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, and it broke my heart. It felt as if he was telling me goodbye, I knew I shouldnt of told him! Why couldn't I just be happy being his best friend and not fuck everything up?! I slumped my shoulders as I heard my door close behind him. I couldn't fall back asleep after that so I decided to get ready for school, I was kinda pissed about it, I wasn't supposed to go today because Sasuke was here but now that he left both Sakura and I have to go. I needed to distract myself... A smile crept onto my lips as I quietly snuck to Sakura's bedroom.I openend her door as quietly as possible and snuck up beside her bed.

Sakura was always a restless sleeper (especially after watching a horror movie) Her legs were tangled up in her sheets which were down by her feet, her face was smashed into the pillows and one of her arms was off the bed and the other stretched out as far as possible. I smirked down at my sisters sleeping frame, she is going to kill me for this. I quickly slipped on the hockey mask I grabbed from my closet, when I was seven I went through a hockey phase just like every other boy, and then held up my toy dagger I used for a Halloween costume a few years ago. I leaned down on my knees and got as close to her face as possible without it being uncomfortable. "Sakura..." I whispered softly. I got no reaction so I gently poked her. "Sakura" I said a little louder but tried to keep up the husky voice I was using.

She groaned into the pillows but other wise ignored me, now I was getting irritated. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods this morning for obvious reasons so I pulled that damn pillow out from under her face and chuckled quickly as her face hit the mattress. "What the hell?" I quickly pulled up my "dagger" and brought it up above my head just as Sakura was turning to look at me. "Whats goin- **AHHHHH**!" Then as if the gods were on my side she fell off the bed and hit the floor...hard. I couldn't hold it in, I busted out laughing, the look she was giving me was priceless. "**NARUTO YOU ASS**!" "Oh ho ho someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor" I smirked as she clawed back onto the bed. "It was pretty funny" I said giving her my famous crooked smile. "Ya your right it was, but you know whats even funnier?"

I squinted my eyes at her, she was acting too calm. "No...what?" I asked cautiously. "THIS!" And in a blink of an eye she was on my back smacking my head repeatedly. "**YOUR SUCH A JERK**" Smack. "**You**" Smack. "**Fucking**" Smack. "**ASS HOLE**!" I couldn't describe the sound I made, I guess you could say I was trying to laugh but damn her little fist pounding on my head hurt like a bitch. Some how we ended up in the hall and for a second I thought we were going to fall down the stairs,Sakura had her legs locked around my waist so tight I could barely breathe, add that to the pounding on my skull and I was pretty much screwed. I tried to claw her off of me but that just made her death grip tighter. "I hate you! **HATE HATE HATE**!"

I winced as she accidentally hit my eye and I noticed her punches faltered which made me feel better, at least I know she's not actually TRYING to hurt me. A throAt clearing caused both of us to freeze. I slowly turned around with Sakura still attached to my back and blew out a big gust of air as my Mother emerged from her bedroom to stand next to my Father, who was leaning up against the banister with his hands on his hips."Good morning" Sakura and I gulped in union. "Morning" We replied, Kushina shook her head then crossed her arms over her chest. "Would you like to explain whats going on here?" "No, not really" Sakura growled then smacked me in the back, I stifled my chuckles as Minato gave us the stink eye.

"I have one thing to say to you two" Leave it to my Father to pause for dramatic effect "Next time try to keep it down so you don't wake your Mother and I" And with that they walked calmly back to their room and shut the door. I tried to fight back the smile that was threatening to cross my lips as Sakura slowly slide off my back. We stood in the hall way awkwardly for a few minutes untill she finally cleared her throat. "Truce?" She stuck her hand out and gave me a very business like look, I copied her expression and shook her hand. "Truce" We slowly backed away from each other and gave one last nod before I slipped into my room and her into the bathroom. And of course as soon as the door was closed I laughed so hard I was crying and what made it even better was that I could hear Sakura laughing from down the hall. This would work... For now.

* * *

**Sasuke: *Sighs sadly* Laura is busy crying in the corner right now so I guess Naruto and I will have too tell you what's going on... *clears throat* Naruto... It's all yours.**

**Naruto: *Quickly glares at Sasuke* Umm... well... The thing is... There's a bit of a problem.. If you remember from the first chapter, Laura mentioned that she only had 10 chapters of this story pre written... Luckily after some editing she managed to scrape together an 11th chapter but that's it.**

**Sasuke: So you see... the problem is she wrote this story a long time ago and she's not sure if she can continue it now. She has so many other ideas and stories she wants to write that she's worried she wont be able to focus on this one and give it the attention is deserves... *Lip quivers***

**Naruto: She hasn't really decided on what she's going to do yet but we'll have an answer for you in the next chapter... It'll be out on Saturday.**

**Sasuke: Thank you for reading... We hope you... *sniffles* enjoyed...**

**Laura: *Sobs***


	11. Complications

**Laura: Ok here is the next chapter. I'll explain everything at the end. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto so ya...**

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Another nightmare. I've had those often lately of course I understand why but these nightmares are different from the classic killer chasing you down a misty alleyway, they're more realistic and that's what makes them so scary. This time Neji had me chained to a wall in some sort of ware house, he was laughing at me just laughing, he kept telling me I was worthless over and over again, and that no one could ever love someone like me to the point where I started to believe him. And the worst part was that I knew it was a dream but I just couldn't wake up, thankfully Naruto was becoming restless on his side of the bed and accidentally kicked my leg, I opened my eye's and sighed with relief. I refused to cry over this, it seems crying is the only thing I'm capable of these days and I'm trying to change that.

I was surprized when Naruto started whispering my name, I couldn't believe it, we were both having a dream about something terrible happening to me, and when he said Neji's name I felt awful, I'm putting all this un necessary stress on him and causing him to worry about me constantly. It's sweet that he's worried about me and I do appreciate it, it's just that I don't want him to be in pain, besides this is my problem **NOT** his. I figured the least I could do is save him from his dream like he did for me so I gently grabbed his arm. "Naruto" Nothing. "Naruto wake up" He bolted up so fast that I stumbled back onto my knee's. It took him a second to get his barrings then he slowly turned to face me. "I think we had the same dream" I said smiling at the sick humor of it all, he swallowed then grabbed my hand trying to reassure me that it was just a dream and that I was ok.

"Ya for you too" I nudged his shoulder trying to lighten the mood and his smiled seemed to melt away all my distress. He laid back down and began to complain about how tired he was and I laughed thinking about how crazy I was last night. It was quiet for a minute and I couldn't hold it in anymore. "When you said that you loved me the next day you said you were joking" He frowned but nodded his head, I smirked "Naruto how many times have I told you that I can read your face like a book?" And from the look on his face now I can tell he's not happy. "I knew you weren't telling the truth when I talked to you about it so..." My voice trailed off because honestly I didn't know what else to say but I knew he knew what I wanted to know. Then he started rambling telling me how he's done this all wrong and that it should have been romantic.

When he admitted he had lied I think my heart skipped a beat, I didn't know what to say or think at this point. "And when you thought I was joking it made me think that if you couldn't even **believe** I was in love with you that you could never love me back" I had never seen Naruto like this before so vulnerable and...scared? If I could actually breath I would have busted out laughing at the absurdity of his words, I mean how could I not love him? **JUST LOOK AT HIM**! And then he said it, he said he loved me...Again. But this time it was different this time it was real...and it scared me. My insecurities got the best of me as usual and I started listing off reasons why he couldn't be in love with me. (Ya I know great way to start a relationship) At the end of my little rant I was out of breath and down right annoyed and for some reason the lost look on Naruto's face just irritated me more.

Maybe I should just go before we say something we regret. Before I could say what I'm sure was going to be a harsh goodbye he kissed me. Naruto Uzumaki, my childhood best friend who I have been in love with for years, kissed me. **ON THE LIPS!** Every emotion and thought in my head just left, poof, gone. I gasped completely shocked by the sudden move. I have to get my head together here, we really shouldn't be doing this, I mean kissing will just make our relationship **MORE** complicated then it already is, and there's so much to think about! I mean he just confessed his love for me and now were kissing. Are we going to be a couple now? Are we going to go back to being best friends? No matter how amazing this felt I was starting to doubt it.

I regained control over my body as best I could and placed my hand on his fore arm. I swear I was going to push away but when he sucked on my bottom lip I whimpered and lost all feeling again. It felt so good! There was no way to describe it, it was just perfect...and that's why it needed to stop. He tried to suck on my lip again but I managed to pull away. (with major protest from every part of my body) He looked hurt and I felt horrible, and when he started to apologize I felt even worse. I wanted to tell him if he ever apologized for kissing me again that I would slap him, or that he shouldn't apologize for the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, but my mouth didn't seem to be working at the moment. So of course me being Sasuke... I left.

I swear I almost broke my neck from flying down the stairs so fast, my feet just couldn't seem to move fast enough! See this is a time when I wish humans could have wings, could you imagine how awesome it would be to just fly out of his window all graceful and angel like? Pretty bad ass if you ask me. I decided to wipe my head of all thoughts of Naruto, for now at least, I really did need to talk to my parents. this little "talk" is going to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to deal with, like even worse than the sex talk! And trust me having the sex talk with your Father at 14 is **NOT** a fun experience. And considering how weird I felt talking to my Mom on the phone yesterday this is going to be 10x worse.

**~~~FLASH BACK~~~**

_My fingers couldn't seem to move fast enough, I'm pretty sure I won the world record for punching in a phone number. "I'm so dead! They're gonna kill me! After all the shit that's happened today.." "Hello?" My Mother's voice sounded strained and very tired, I gulped before practically shouting. "Mom!" "Sasuke?! Thank god! What were you thinking?! Your Father and I have been worried sick!" Naruto, Sakura and I all cringed at my Mothers screaming. "I'm so sorry Mom, we completely forgot to tell you" I heard Naruto clear his throat and motion for Sakura to follow him out of the room. "Sasuke...it seems like you've been forgetting to tell me a lot of things lately" I felt my throat become dry as I tried to control my emotions. "I'm guessing you talked to Dad..." I noticed Naruto drag Sakura out of the room and sighed with relief, I really didn't want to have this conversation, let alone with my friends listening. "Honey...I don't know what to say" I sighed. "I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I was just so embarrassed.." I wrapped my free arm around my middle and shivered, I could feel the tears stinging my eye's but refused to let them fall. "We should have never let you go to that party..." "Mom don't you dare try to make this your fault!" God my Moms just like Naruto this way, she always finds a way to make stuff **HER** fault. "Your ok though right Sweetie? I mean...your not..." "I'm fine" I'm really getting sick of that question... "Are you sure?...I don't just mean physically..." "I'm not going crazy if that's what you're wondering" "Sasuke this is serious" I groaned. "Mom I'm fine! I've barely thought about what happened, besides it wasnt even that big of a deal" Oops... Did I just say that out loud? "**NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!**?" I winced away from the phone. "**YOU WERE ALMOST RAPED SASUKE!"** "**ALMOST**!" I shouted back. "I was **ALMOST** raped Mom...but I wasn't! I really think your all overeating about this" "Over reacting?" She was scaring me a little, she became waaay to calm all of a sudden. "Yes...over reacting, I'm fine, everyone else is fine, for now Neji's in jail, **its fine!**" I huffed. Mikoto was really starting to piss me off now, I know what happened to me wasn't ok but nothing bad really happened, I mean he fingered me, ok whatever, it's not like he took my virtue or anything. We were quiet for a few seconds, all I could hear was her heavy breathing through the phone. "Are you coming home Sasuke?" "Tomorrow yes" "Alright honey... Goodnight" Click. She hung up._

**~~~End Of Flash Back~~~**

I sighed as I pulled into my drive way, I knew my Dad had just left for work but my Mom was probably waiting inside for me. Knowing them they'll probably want to talk with me at the same time. It's like they** enjoy** tag teaming me. It's about 7 now and my Dad won't be back till about 4 so I've got 9 hours to kill and avoid my Mother...wonderful, not only do I have time to worry about Naruto and our relationship but I also have to freak about this god damn conversation with my Parents! Fuck me... Bad choice of words...

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

School was really sucking today, mostly because Sasuke wasn't there and because of the current situation we were in, but there were other factors, like running those extra laps at lunch time, and finding out I was apparently engaged to Temari (I had a good laugh at that one) and all the weird looks people were giving me because of the whole Neji thing. According to Ten Ten and her little group of whores I single-handedly put Neji Hyuga in jail for raping my best friend. This school was seriously getting out of hand. "Naruto!" I turned around in the hall in time to see Sakura bounding towards me. "I need to tell you something" "If it's about Temari then yes, you can plan my wedding" I started to laugh but my smile faded when I saw the worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked behind her then quickly pulled us into a near by corner. "Neji can't go to jail!" My eye brows furrowed together as I stared at her completely confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean he can't be put away for more than a few weeks! Even his parents are trying to pay off that much" I groaned, I'll admit I knew Neji couldn't go to jail forever even though I think that bastard deserves it but he's still just a kid and he **DIDN'T** rape him. "But he's still a threat" "I know! I went down to the station at lunch and talked to officer Kakashi, he said they're trying to figure out what to do with him, and I told her Neji was dangerous and that he could easily hurt someone else but he said they can't do anything right now"

I tugged at my hair in frustration. "God dammit! How can they even **THINK** about letting that guy walk around school again?! Sasuke's probably going to transfer!" Sakura grimaced then took a small step back. "You wanna know the worst part?" I stopped pulling my hair and stared at her sadly. "There's more?" "Neji is giving the police the same speech he gave Tusnade..." I stared into her eye's pleadingly. "Please tell me they don't believe him..." "There's no witnesses Naruto...No one saw what went on in that bathroom...its his word against Sasuke's" "He's got bruises!" I screamed back at her. "There's fucking evidence for god sakes!" Sakura sighed then dropped her shoulders. "Kakashi told me that Neji is trying to convince them that Sasuke is making it all up just to get attention"

I stared at her questionably. "Why is officer Kakashi telling you all this?" Sakura smiled then shrugged her shoulders. "Blackmail" She said simply. "But that's beside the point, right now we have to do whatever we can to convince them that Neji is a lying bastard" "Wait a minute" Something was bothering me. "Why is there all this fuss? If Fugaku is the chief, I mean doesn't he call the shots?" "Not when it comes to teen's and rape cases, they called in the big man for this one and he's not so easily convinced..." I groaned again, how can these people be so stupid?! They've got a man capable of rape in there grasp and there letting him slip through their fingers! This is what we get for telling the truth huh?! "All they have to do is **TALK** to Sasuke, there's no way he could fake the fear that's evident on his face anytime Neji comes up in conversation" "Your right but then there's the issue of getting Sasuke to talk to them. They're keeping him at the station for three more days unless they figure something out, if not he's going to be released until they can come up with some kind of plan" "Which means we have to keep Sasuke away from him..."

She nodded "Exactly, now we know that Fugaku is at work most of the day, and don't get me wrong I love Mikoto but there isn't much she could do for him... so I was thinking that he could stay at our house for a while, Mom will be home and she'll be able to call us at school if anything happens at home" I smiled down at my sister "You've got this all planned out don't you?" "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it" I nodded my head then gave her a quick side hug. "Your ok shorty" Sakura giggled then pushed my shoulder playfully. "Go to class! Your always late and it's not going to look good on a college application"

I nodded my head then watched her walk off to her class, she had a certain pride in her walk, like she was ready for anything and everything, it was moments like these that I admired my sister. Sometimes I wish I could be as strong as she is (not that'd I'd ever tell her that). The rest of the day I pushed myself to actually learn something in my classes, but of course it was difficult considering everything that was going on (and again with the rumors...) But as the final bell rang I could feel all the worry and anxiety coming back to me in a heart beat. What am I supposed to do about Sasuke and our relationship? About Neji? About my sanity? (although I was pretty sure that part of me left awhile go) As I was going through all these things in my head I didn't even notice someone leaning up against my car.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

As soon as I got home I went straight into my room and did what I always did when I was upset. I cleaned. I made my bed, organized my sock drawer, did my laundry, put my books in alphabetical order, washed the windows and floors, slipped on the wet floor and hit my head on the bed frame, almost passed out when I realized I was bleeding, quickly ran to the bathroom for a cloth and stubbed my toe in the process, sat on the couch for 10 minutes crying, and now I'm sitting at the kitchen table eating a chicken salad sandwich with a much to big band-aid on my forehead. Yes I've had a very productive day, and my Mother was nowhere to be seen throughout all of it. Maybe I'm safe for a few more hours.

* * *

**(IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE)**

**Alright so I read through the reviews I got for the last chapter and it seems that you would all like me to continue this story, and honestly I would too. The only thing I'm afraid of is, if I start-up again after such a long time that it might, to put it simply, suck major ass. As it was mentioned before I have lots of other stories I would really like to start working on as well. And for those of you who want to know they are all NaruSasu :P All of your supportive comments made me extremely happy and defiantly inspired me to try again so YES I will TRY to continue this story. HOWEVER at the moment "A Blast From The Past" it my main priority and of course it may take me awhile to get back into it, but if your willing to wait I promise you there will be an experimental chapter posted. Whenever it is posted I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment telling me if I've 'still got it' and should continue or just let it fade off into the sun set... SO seeing as it may be awhile for this bugger to get going again, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for the reviews and support you have given me. Being a new writer on this site and seeing all the kind words just makes me feel really good about myself. Until next time my lovelies! This is not goodbye!**

**-Love Miss Mouse**


	12. Something Big

**Laura: Oh ya Its back! See I told you it wasn't goodbye ;D Now that "A Blast From The Past" is officially over all my attention will be focused on this story! This is the experimental chapter meaning I'm only going to continue this if I get a few reviews saying you still want more. When I first started writing for this story again I felt like my soul was slowly being sucked out of my body v.v yes it was that hard... But after awhile I got back into it and it wasn't so hard anymore, I wasn't really sure where I was taking this story but I've got it all figured out now, all that's left is writing it out. Well I hope I haven't left you waiting too long and I REALLY hope that you like this chapter and wont be disappointed. READ ON MY LOVELIES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...**

**Naruto: Hey Sasuke! Do you know Tai jusu? Because your body is kicking!**

**Sasuke: That was just sad...**

**Naruto: I know..**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Hey handsome" I tried to hide my cringe at the sound of her voice. "Temari." I responded flatly. She smiled at me then walked over to my side and touched my elbow in a flirtatious manner. "How's Sasuke doing?" Why would she even care? She's always picking on him. I stared at her for a minute before, very obviously, side stepping away from her. "He's fine" Temari frowned at hearing my annoyed tone of voice. "Oh come on baby, give me a chance. I'm trying to help you" I raised an eye brow at her doubtfully. "I find that very hard to believe. And don't call me baby" I added as an after thought. Temari pouted at me, I'm assuming she was trying to be cute. Key word **trying**. "Why are you so mean to me?" "Because you pick on my best friend." I said with an accusing glare.

Temari sighed then once again leaned against my car, conveniently right in front of the driver's door. "Look, I just wanted to warn you that there are some nasty rumours going around about you" I considered the possibility of just body checking her out of the way but my curiosity got the best of me...Temari smiled when she noticed I made no attempt to leave. "People think that your gay. It's all over the school, and what's worse, they think your gay with that "so-called" best friend of yours" I was only partly shocked at hearing this, I knew eventually people would start noticing how I act around Sasuke but I honestly didn't think anyone would care. They all knew how close he and I were and they knew he was gay... but, then again, people would pick on him for being gay.

It pissed me off because Neji was openly Bi and yet everyone still worshiped him because he was popular. Teenagers are so shallow. "Anyway, I just thought I should warn you" Damn my curious nature... "Why?" Temari smirked as she stood back up, she started circling me like an animal and I started to regret not body checking her when I had the chance. "You're a good-looking guy, and your pretty popular. If a rumour is going on about a popular kid, how do you think that makes the rest of us look? Us populares have got to stick together right?"

I looked at her absolutely dumbfounded. Was she serious? Is that really what these so-called "popular" people worry about? I swear I'm surrounded by complete and utter idiots. Temari must have sensed my disbelief. "Look, say what you want but were all a family" I scoffed loudly at that and rolled my eyes. "We need to protect our reputation." "You guys are honestly unbelievable" Finally getting annoyed with me, Temari stood in front of me and rounded her shoulders, trying to look as intimidating as possible. "Just clear up the rumour and everything will go back to the way it was."

Now that I was actually thinking about the reason for all of this I realized I didn't know what to do about it. I' not ashamed for who I am or who I love but highschool could be cruel, and I wasn't just worried about me, openly admitting my feelings could also put Sasuke in harm's way. I could never forgive myself if he was bullied because of me. Of course I didn't have to say anything I didn't want to to this bimbo but, then again, if I don't say anything it would pretty much confirm the rumour. When I couldn't provide her with a response, Temari gave me a flirty smile and leaned up to whisper in my ear. "If you want I could help you show people just how straight you are"

I immediately grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back at arm's length. "I'd rather have my eyeballs gouged out by a hot spoon" Temari gasped at me, like she was actually surprised I would turn her down. "**Excuse me**?!" She screeched. "Besides" I smirked as I got into the driver's seat of my car. "I don't know where you've been. Your probably full of diseases." I left an opened mouth, gaping Temari in the parking lot as I drove away. I would probably never hear the end of this from my fellow classmates but come on, **SOMEONE** needed to tell her off and I was happy to do it.

Now, I just need to figure out what to do about the rumours, not to mention the whole Sasuke thing... Feeling at a lose, I grabbed the old, flip screen cell phone out of my pocket and sent a text to my sister. My Dad had given me one of his old phones a few days ago because he refused to pay for a brand new one if I was just going to, and I quote: "Throw it at the god damn wall like a crazy person!"... I figured if anyone could help me out with all of this it would be Sakura, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her that I not only confessed to Sasuke but** kissed** him as well... She is going to flip shit.

**I need your help-Naruto**

**I'm sorry...what was that?-Sakura**

**I said I need your help...?-Naruto**

**Finally, the time has come... MUAHAHAHAAAA be prepared to get helped SOO hard!-Sakura**

**...Why do we have to be related?...-Naruto**

**Because our parents fucked-Sakura**

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU ALMOST MADE ME CRASH!-Naruto**

**THEN S****TOP TEXTING AND DRIVING YOU DUMB ASS!-Sakura**

**THEN DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR PARENTS HAVING SEX!-Naruto**

* * *

Once I got home Sakura was on me in a matter of seconds, like literally, she jumped on my back. "Tell me tell me tell meee! What's going on?" "You know I'd really appreciate it if you would stop jumping on me, when I grow up my spine is probably going to be all screwed up" Sakura let out an exaggerated sigh as she hopped off me and came to the front of my body to face me. "So what do you need help with?" I flung my back pack onto a nearby chair as I made my into the living room, Sakura was practically stepping on my heels as she followed. I flopped down on the couch and watched amused as my sister quickly sat down next to me, the anxious and curious look never leaving her face. "Well?!" She shouted, becoming more and more impatient.

I sighed as I leaned back into the couch and put a hand behind my head, trying to get comfortable. "To start it off I may as well tell you I'm gay." Sakura showed no signs of shock at all which didn't surprise me one bit, she had been implying it for a while now anyway. "Ya I know." Ok, that's one thing down, now to tackle the rest. "I've recently been informed that the entire school is talking about it." Sakura's eye brows scrunched up in confusion. "How would any one else know? I mean you haven't even told your best friends yet right?" "I guess it's because of the way I act around Sasuke..."

Understanding slowly spread across my sisters face, she covered her mouth as she giggled at me. "I guess those idiots finally got a clue huh?" Pfft... ya, they're not the only ones... I smiled at her briefly but it didn't reach my eyes, Sakura noticed this and squinted her eyes at me suspicously as she leaned closer. "You're not telling me something." It wasn't a question. I sighed before scratching at the back of my head awkwardly, I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible as I spoke to her. "I may have... possibly... confessed my feelings to Sasuke?" I quickly shut my eye's and waited for the explosion. Seconds passed and I started to feel very confused, she's not going to flip out? She's not going to attack me like usual? Not even a retarded looking happy dance? This was too strange...

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at my sister, however my vision was blurred as a blue object hit me right in the face, I could tell by the feeling that it was a pillow. So this is how its gonna be huh? I glared over at my sister who glared right back. "Your only telling me this NOW?!" "It just happened this morning!" "This morning?! It never accrued to you that instead of trying to scare me half to death you could have been telling me **YOU TOLD SASUKE YOU LOVED HIM?!"** I quickly blocked as another swing was aimed at my face. "You had all damn day to tell me! What is wrong with you?!" "I wasn't exactly in the mood to discuss it, thank you very much!" After one more failed attempt at slaughtering me with the pillow, Sakura let out an annoyed sighed then pushed me on the shoulder, there wasnt much force behind it. "Well why not?" She huffed irritably.

I frowned as I recalled the incident from this morning. "After I kissed him he just-" **WHACK.** "Would you stop doing that?! It may be a pillow but your stronger than you look!" "You **KISSED** him?!" I quickly put my hand over her mouth then checked around the room to make sure no one was listening. "You wanna yell that a little louder?! I'd rather not have our parents getting involved in my love life!" Sakura glared at me and tried to mumble something through my hand, I rolled my eyes before pulling my hand away from her mouth. She could be so dramatic sometimes. "**What ****happened**." I smirked at her. "Will you let me finish before freaking out?" She quickly nodded her head. "Ok... Basically we woke up this morning and I confessed. After I told him I loved him, he was talking as if he didn't deserve to be with me, or something ridicules like that."

Sakura frowned at this. "He doubted that I really loved him so I..." I cleared my throat awkwardly as Sakura's eyes grew wide with anticipation. It was incredibly awkward talking about my first gay kiss with my sister, even though she's always in my business this kind of thing is just weird... I decided I needed to man up a bit, so I rounded my shoulders then turned to face her head on. "I kissed him." Sakura's glare slowly turned into a full-blown grin and she giggled happily. "Aww your blushing!" Dammit.. So much for being a man. I frowned as she moved in closer, completely ignoring my personal space. "How was it? Was it sweet and passionate? Or wild and rough? Was there tongue involved?!" A disgusted look came over my face as she continued to go on. "Did you cop a feel? Did he?! Did you do the dirt-"

I quickly covered her mouth again before she could say what I thought she was going to say. Scratch that, I knew what she was going to say. "First of all, your disgusting, I'm your brother for god sakes! Second, its none of your buisness, and third... The first one..." Sakura beamed at me before practically jumping in my lap and hugging me. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe this is finally happening!.. Wait!" Sakura pushed back on my shoulders quickly so she could see my less then enthusiastic face. "Why aren't you happy? You should be happy." I frowned at her as she sat back down next to me. "I told you, Sasuke is having a really hard time believing that I love him, which I dont understand at all. I mean does he really think that little of himself?"

Sakura thought about what I said for a moment before pouting and staring at the ground. "Well he never did have much self confidence... This is so sad... What are you going to do?" I shrugged my shoulders helplessly before sinking further back into the couch. "I dont know, thats why I need your help." Sakura frowned as I started to give her my best puppy dog look. "You'll help your big brudder won't you? My darling sister whom I love with all my heart." "Naruto this is your responsibility, he's **your** true love not mine. Don't you want to do this yourself?" I crossed my arms stubbornly before turning away from her and glaring at my feet. "Of course I do! But I'm clueless when it comes to romance! I flat out told him that I loved him and he ran away from me.. Again! What am I doing wrong?!" Sakura put her hand on my shoulder and started to rub in small circles trying to comfort me.

"You didnt do anything wrong.. Maybe you should try again but do something big, I mean the bigger the better right?" I considered her words but I was still clueless, what 'big thing' could I do to make him understand? Wasn't randomly kissing him big enough? Maybe we just need to talk this out, I mean thats how we always worked out our problems in the past. One of us would eventually break then go to the other person to talk and work it out, but something was telling me that just talking about it wouldn't be enough... Fuck! This is so confusing! Why does love have to be so complicated? Can't two people just say 'I love you' and then be together without anything bad happening?! Is that seriously too much to ask? Apparently so... **CURSE YOU CUPID**!

"Naruto?" "Hmm?" "You ok?..." "Oh uh ya... Anyway, you think I need to make a grand gesture of love huh?" Sakura shrugged. "Something like that. As for the rumours well.. If you get together with Sasuke your going to have to get used to them and not be ashamed." "I am not ashamed." I said seriously. Sakura smiled at this and nodded her head in approval. "Good. Thats my big brother." Sakura abruptly stood up from the couch and yawned as she stretched her arms out behind her, I frowned as she started to make her way out of the living room. "Your just gonna leave me?!" I shouted just as she was about to disappear into the hallway, Sakura turned back and smiled at me. "You've got a lot of thinking to do, besides I have a shit tone of homework to do." I glared at her as she threw me a peace sign then walked out of my sight, I stood up quickly then shouted at her angrily. "Thanks for the help!" "Your welcome!" "I was being sarcastic!"

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

I was currently sitting on the couch in my living room with my Father standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest, and my Mother sitting in the chair next to me, fidgeting her fingers nervously. Neither of them had spoken a word since they called me downstairs to "chat" I was honestly terrified at first but now I wish they would just get it over with, this waiting was torturing me. "Sasuke" My Fathers voice had startled me, causing me to jump slightly. "I'm glad you told Kakashi." It didn't seem like he was done talking so I kept my mouth shut and waited for him to continue. "I wish you would have told me but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore..." I frowned as I heard the disappointment and hurt in my Fathers voice. "Dad you know why I couldn't..." He nodded his head once to show he understood.

I once again closed my mouth and waited. "As you probably know we can't just throw him in jail, but we **can** file a restraining order against him. It'll protect you out of school and you'll have friends at school to watch over you. That Hyuga may be scum but he's not stupid, I don't think he would try anything at school." Hearing this made me feel a little more relaxed and I nodded my head. "That sounds good." I'll still have to get over my fear of seeing him all the time but this will defiantly make me feel safer outside of school. There was another short pause before my Mum cleared her throat, grabbing my attention quickly. I turned to her and was a little surprised to see she was smiling at me. It wasn't one of her warm heartfelt smiles but it was still a smile. "Well I'm glad that's taken care of."

I watched her curiously as she stood up from her chair, rather cheerfully and exchanged a look with my Dad. "If that's all, then we should go out! We can have a nice dinner somewhere and just relax. Doesn't that sound nice Fugaku." I didn't miss the strange look my Mum kept giving my Dad, it seemed like whatever silent message she was trying to send finally made it to my Father. He cleared his throat before smiling over at me, I could tell it was forced. "What about it son? Do you mind spending a little quality time with your old folks?" I stared at them blankly. Did they honestly think I didn't know what was going on? They were trying to forget about the whole thing, or at least pretend to forget about the whole thing so I wouldn't be so stressed about Neji...

For the first time in a long while I felt happy, completely and genuinely happy. Words couldn't express how good it made me feel to have my parents just stop talking about it and let it go, I had spent so much time stressing over this talk with them but I really had nothing to worry about. I knew they still cared but I appreciated them keeping quiet about it, I just wanted to forget the whole thing and I'm hoping I'll be able too, even if it's just for one night. I slowly blinked a few times before smiling up at my parents. "I would love that." My Mum smiled back at me lovingly and my Father nodded before heading to the door and grabbing his jacket. "Well let's get going."

I jumped off the couch and hurried up to my room to grab my coat. Just as I was about to leave my room I paused, feeling my cell phone sway in my jacket pocket. I suddenly had a strong urge to text Naruto and tell him what was going on but anxiety was holding me back. He probably hates me for running away from him again... What is wrong with me? Why can't I just tell him how I feel? They always make it seem so easy in the movies but in reality it's practically impossible! He's my best friend so its going to be weird no matter what, and what if we actually **do** get together and then we break up? Our entire friendship would be ruined! Is it really worth the risk?...

My head was telling me no, but my heart... I gathered up all my courage and pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed a quick message, I took a deep breath before hitting 'send' After I was done I ran down the stairs, two at a time, and smiled at parents who were waiting by the door. "Alright let's go!" They both smiled at me then started making their way out of the front door. For now I just need to relax and clear my head, maybe I'll figure out what to do about Naruto later, and if not I'll just have to sit down and think real hard about it.. Ya, everything will be fine.

**I think my Neji problem is solved- Sasuke (6:24 pm)**

**Why?! What happened?!- Naruto (6:25 pm)**

**Sasuke?- Naruto (6:52 pm)**

**My Dad is getting me a restraining order against him- Sasuke (7:48 pm)**

**Thats great!- Naruto (7:51 pm)**

**Ya It is... I think things are finally starting to turn around for me..- Sasuke (7:54 pm)**

**Sasuke I'm really glad to hear that but... we need to talk- Naruto (8:00 pm)**

**Ya I know... Soon. I'll see you tomorrow ok?- Sasuke (8:06 pm)**

**Definately. Goodnight Sasuke.- Naruto (8:07 pm)**

**Goodnight.- Sasuke (8:08 pm)**

* * *

**Laura: Ight so that was the experimental chapter! I will be anxiously awaiting your reviews telling me if its still worth continuing, like I said before I know how I want to end this story so its all up to you guys :S Hope this wasn't a big waste of your time XD Thanks for reading!**

**Sasuke: I love Naruto and Sakura's brother sister relationship, It makes me kinda jealous... All Itachi ever does is poke me in the forehead T.T**

**Laura: All siblings are annoying, just like when I was little my older brother would torment me until I cried... but it was all out of love eheh ehhh... If they didn't care they wouldn't bug ya right? XD**

**Naruto: *Wishing he wasn't an only child***

**Laura: Aww honey :} *Hugs***


End file.
